Be My Princess
by Miss Mango
Summary: Linka accepts to be a Planeteer without revealing her true identity... how long can she keep her secret? And how does falling in love fit into the equation? A fun, romantic story for W/L fans!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Greetings, all lovely readers! I looked back at all my other stories and realized that this time around I wanted to write something more laid-back and FUN! Something that included a glimpse into actual Planeteer work, as well (yeah, so what do they _do_ all day besides flirting? LOL) So I drew inspiration from my favorite animated movies **OF ALL TIME** : Disney's _Aladdin_ and 20th Century Fox's _Anastasia_ (yeah, this was _before_ computer animation took over the world and cartoons were just drawings on paper! LOL, sounding like grandma, I know! Hee hee!). I coupled this with tiny bits of actual Russian history (I am fascinated by Russian people, they are AWESOME!) and...  TA-DA! Hope you enjoy! :)

 **BE MY PRINCESS**

CHAPTER 1

The sunlight generously poured in through the windows of Linka's hut, highlighting her recent cleaning job. The sun was as if congratulating her efforts. The young girl felt satisfied, almost revitalized by the physical labor. She had managed to dust the shelves and vacuum the floor. Given that she had never used a vacuum in her life before coming to Hope Island, Linka was downright proud of herself. She glanced at the piles of clean clothes folded neatly on the chair. Even the bed had been made, and she smiled at the freshly laundered smell the sheets emanated.

The last few months as a Planeteer were teaching her things she had not learned in the last eighteen years of her life. It was well-known that teenagers usually ran away from mundane things like chores, but Linka took pleasure in these daily rituals. Making the bed, for example, had been a thing beyond her competencies, like going into outer space. It had always been Maria and Tanya, the maids, who had taken care of her room and her things back in Russia. They were appointed exclusively to serve her and her older brother, Mishka. Linka had witnessed them growing older with their years of service, and she considered them a part of her family. Perhaps it was because she had never grown up with a motherly figure, as she'd lost her mother in the early years of childhood. Linka could not remember the blonde woman who had given her life, but Mishka did, and at times he would talk to her about their mother. He remembered most her good looks and loving smile, along with the exquisite fragrance of roses that had always accompanied her. Linka often glanced upon her portrait in the West wing of the Palace, trying to guess at what the woman had been like. Her eyes seemed very kind and there was a fragile, ethereal beauty to her face.

Viktor, Linka's father, spoke very little of her, and if he did, it was to remind Linka that she was the copy of her mother. He had remarried when Linka was ten years old. Elizabeth was an English princess, very pretty, very young and very empty-headed. She liked the finer things in life and mostly ignored Viktor's children. She lived in a reality of her own that did not include 'commoners', and mingled exclusively with royalty. Linka did not understand what tied her father to this woman (who had even refused to learn Russian after all these years, forcing them all to speak English in her presence), but her father seemed to be taken by her youthful beauty. Linka could never have a meaningful conversation with the woman and as a result, their relationship was very superficial.

Linka's family lived at Alexander Palace, thirty minutes outside of St. Petersburg. Her father was the only living blood descendant of the Romanovs, Russia's last Imperial Family. Her great-uncle, Nicholas II, had given over the throne to his brother, Mikhail, Linka's grandfather. Nicholas' family had been brutally murdered by the Revolutionaries, and Linka's grandfather had never had the chance to actually rule as the Tsar of all Russia, as his brother had. In actuality, Mikhail had feared that the same fate would befall on his own family, so he had deserted the Grand Winter Palace to live out their days in the smaller palace, praying for peace. When Linka's grandfather had died, her grandmother, Anna, had retained her title as the Dowager Empress, but no actual ruling power.

The telephone rang and Linka was shaken out of her familiar reveries. It was her grandmother, as if sensing that the young girl was thinking about her.

"Grandma-Ma!" Linka smiled fondly in the receiver, cradling it close to her ear.

Her grandmother was a true lady in every sense of the word, full of class, wisdom and savoir-faire. Not only that, she was kind and generous; no jewel she owned was more precious than her heart. Linka had a special connection with her and loved her best, with Mishka as a close runner-up.

"How are you? Are you well? How I miss you!" Linka let out all in one breath, speaking in Russian, her beloved language that bubbled out of her like fresh spring water.

"My darling, I'm most definitely lonely without my favorite granddaughter to keep me company," stated Grandmother in her elegant voice, causing Linka to grin.

"Grandma-Ma, I'm your _only_ granddaughter!"

"All the more reason to never leave my side," said the Empress with what sounded like a smile in her voice. "You were supposed to come visit on Monday, _nyet_? I was very worried when I did not see you, you know."

"I tried to call you as soon as I could, but there was an oil spill in Mexico and we had quite an emergency on our hands, as you can imagine."

There was a brief silence on the other end and Linka bit her lip, already anticipating what was coming.

"Linka, my little angel, I am starting to seriously doubt my good sense in letting you carry on with this _Planeteers_ group. You are putting yourself at great risk and your father would never forgive me if he knew I was contributing to you being on the front lines of an ecological war. We cannot keep this from him forever, sweetheart. You know he's already giving me a hard time with you being out of the Palace, sometimes for weeks! I can tell you like what this experience has been offering you, but the time has come for you to step back into this world, _your_ world, as the Grand Duchess Linka Romanov. You cannot escape who you are, darling."

Linka blinked several times and took a seat on her bed, her movements slow and mechanical. She knew what her grandmother was preaching was true, her heart agreed, but a large part of her did not want to listen. She had fallen in love with _normalcy_ , with being an anonymous person among many, and feeling needed. It was wonderful to wake up and have terrible instant coffee somewhere, to wear ripped jeans, to watch silly comedies in the Commons Room with the rest of the group. Why, she had never even had actual friends before! It was as if palace life had dulled her senses and she was only now beginning to feel rainbows of emotions rippling through her.

"Please, do not tell Father yet," Linka begged, her tone more desperate than she liked to show. She and her grandmother had concocted a story about Linka attending environmental seminars on an island off the coast of Japan somewhere, and even though her father had profusely refused at first, he had eventually given in at his mother's request to let the young girl participate, if only for a limited time. He had other plans for Linka, which mainly included marrying into royalty. On his command, Mishka was already engaged to a Spanish princess and was soon to wed. Linka had had many talks with her big brother out in the labyrinth-like gardens, asking him if their fate was a blessing or a curse. Mishka always shrugged his big shoulders, reminding her to be thankful for all they had. He was used to his father's orders, to obeying him, as he was the first-born and would one day inherit the Palace. He had learned to succumb to destiny. Fortunately, his bride-to-be was very beautiful and he seemed to be content with that.

"Your father is concerned about the lack of time you are spending with Daniil. He's worried the young man may take offense."

Linka let out a small groan and let herself collapse on the bed. Her father's matchmaking ploys never went on vacation, apparently. He had made it very clear to Linka that she should take a special interest in Daniil, a Duke in the royal court. Tall and dark-featured, Daniil was as good-looking as he was vain. Linka found his personality uninspiring and his company tedious, proving that the physical side of things only went so far in relationships. It made her secretly worry about Mishka and his acceptance of the loveless marriage proposed by their father.

Linka found interesting, almost ironic, that she criticized in Daniil the things that she recognized in herself; for example, her aloofness and apparent detachment. Many times, she stood impassive while a tumultuous rush of emotions exploded inside her being. She was a bit like her father in that regard, what Mishka jokingly called their 'poker face'. It was a sort of mask in place to prevent others from guessing too much. Although, for Linka, her emotions more readily showed when she felt _safe_ , with Mishka or her grandmother, for example.

"You do not like Daniil, sweetheart."

Grandmother's tone was not alluding at a question, it was more of a statement. Her warm voice caused something inside Linka to bubble over.

"Did you love Grandfather when you married him, Grandma-Ma?"

Linka felt more like asking a question than giving an answer. Sometimes, it took the pressure off defining her own emotions.

"We were basically strangers when we married, my little one. In our world, marriage is a strategic alliance. I know it's not very romantic, surely it's not what a girl your age wants to hear, but I learned to love your Grandfather. He was a good man and I never regretted marrying him."

Linka sat up in bed and crossed her legs while straightening her spine. Her mind was blank as she looked at the crooked edges of her nails, noting that her hands had never looked more rough. She needed a manicure before going home; imperfection was not tolerated in _that_ world.

"Now, tell me all about this mission in Mexico," her grandmother was saying with a lighter tone, sensing that the young girl's mind was processing many things. "And you'll talk to me about these new friends you've made? Perhaps they would like to join us at the Palace for dinner upon your return."

Linka bit the inside of her cheek and let her mind wander. She still found it impossible to conceive how the Spirit of the Earth, beautiful Gaia, had chosen such diverse characters for her mission. It was true, none of them had much in common, but she felt the most like an outsider. It was like looking at one of those posters for children, one that announced 'one of these things doesn't belong', _her_ being the misfit item.

Although from different continents, Kwame and Ma-Ti had the most in common. Both belonged to tribes and lived in villages. Both the African and Indigenous boy were nature-oriented and unsophisticated. Their physical reflexes, however, were specifically advanced as they were used to guarding off predators and attacks. They knew nothing of riches, had lived off the land for all their basic needs. Just thinking about the dinnerware set at the never-ending table in the Dining Hall of the Palace filled Linka with a sense of shame. Silver cutlery and crystal chalices, fine silk napkins and gold-rimmed plates. It was unbelievable how unevenly wealth was distributed in the world.

Linka was fascinated by the stories of tribal life. She had never imagined people could live in such a simple, uncomplicated way. There was an absence of structure that surely brought about the freedom she often envisioned in daydreams.

The Russian girl felt closest to Gi, the young Asian female who was always quick to smile. Gi's parents were doctors, and had offered their daughter a comfortable life. She had grown up in a two-storey house in a fine neighborhood and attended private schools, but Gi was neither snobby or spoiled. She tended to view things in a positive light and definitely enjoyed their free time as teenagers.

Linka had saved the American boy for last, for he was the most difficult to define. Wheeler was a mystery in itself, starting from his nickname. Apparently, his given name was off-limits and she did not feel like investigating. _I should not care, anyway_ , she scolded herself, waves of irritation fully bathing her. It was typical when she thought about _him_. From their very first encounter, Linka had felt her defenses strangely high around him.

"You're a _babe_!" Had been his very first comment to her, accompanied by a sly smile.

"How rude," Linka had rebutted, more indignant than she had ever felt in her life. It annoyed her that his glance had traveled over her body without the need to mask his approval. Linka did not know what to make of such boldness. All the men she had ever met had greeted her with a curtsy and a light kiss on the hand. Contrarily, Wheeler had gotten into the habit of slinging an arm around her shoulders and nearing her all too casually. And he'd taken to calling her 'babe' permanently! He was the most insolent person she had ever met!

Even though he did not like to talk much about himself, Linka had found out bits and pieces of his life. He was from the slums in Brooklyn, a troublesome neighborhood in New York. She understood his parents had many issues; apparently, his father liked to drink too much, thus driving a wedge between him and Wheeler. As a result, Wheeler was nonchalant, or at least, that was how he'd hoped to come off most of the time.

Linka had taken to secretly studying him, discovering he was passionate about justice, unfair suffering, and helping out. He was strong, Linka decided, admiring his tall and well-defined physique. His blue eyes were lovely and sincere, his unruly red hair endearing, not to mention his utterly contagious smile. She read something else in his eyes she could not quite decipher, but it was a flash that crossed his eyes whenever he looked at her. A warm shiver ran up her spine and Linka pinched her arm to punish her involuntary reaction to the Yankee. She and Wheeler could not be any different and if he were to find out her real identity, he would never take her seriously. She would humiliate him, _all_ of them, and this had never been her intent when she'd decided to remain in the group.

There had to be _something_ about her they needed, although Linka did not really know what it was just yet. She was slower to react than the others, inexperienced, but she learned extremely quickly and fed off the others' energy. Her problem-solving skills were becoming more sharp with each passing day, and she was a little wiser at the end of every mission. It was the Palace walls that had blinded her sight from taking in all different shades of what life could offer. And she needed to be rid of those walls, if only temporarily, to find out her true self.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Linka pulled the thin shawl over her shoulders and blinked against the light of the bonfire flames. She watched entranced as Ma-Ti played a small yukalele while Gi accompanied him with her voice, making up a song as she went along. The melody was interrupted only by her laughter and her occasional gulps from a beer can she held firmly in hand.

The beach on Hope Island was dark, only the fire illuminating the shadows. The evening had a cool breeze to it and Linka mindlessly ran her hands over her bare legs clad in shorts. The carefree surroundings of the beach were a misfit to her heavy thoughts. She'd ruminated all evening on her grandmother's words and, most importantly, on her father's wishes. It was inconceivable to her that her future consisted of being a pretty, rich charm on the arm of someone equally pretty and rich. Well, maybe she was a _tiny_ bit richer... Was her life to be so insignificant, so lackluster?

"The answer is: don't worry about it," a voice interrupted her dark musings and Linka jumped a little.

Wheeler was smiling at her as he plopped down on the beach beside her.

"What?" asked Linka disoriented, causing him to laugh spontaneously at her predicament.

"You're thinking too hard."

"And how would you know _that_?" Linka felt the need to ask, straightening up and holding out her chin a little.

"You bite your lower lip when you're worrying about something," Wheeler offered easily and she blushed at his accurate inspection of her. She looked away from his eyes and shook her head without adding another word. She was not sure if she was more annoyed at his paying close attention to her or her flustered reaction to it.

"What do you want?" she asked with a bitter tone she immediately regretted.

Wheeler flinched a little and clenched his jaw. Linka could practically see his mind count to ten before quietly replying.

"I'll leave if you want."

He made no move to stand and Linka gave him no indication to rise. She shrugged and played with the soft fringe on her shawl.

"Do you want some marshmallows to roast?" Wheeler asked tentatively when she felt her features softening a bit. He held up the large bag of cloud-like candy and she met his eyes. They contained nothing she should fear despite her haughtiness.

"How do you do that?" she asked slowly, wanting to communicate that it wasn't him she was upset with, but other things beyond his understanding.

"You've never roasted marshmallows before?"

Linka shook her head and he let out a low whistle.

"So you've never been camping? Like _ever_?"

"Camping is not the traditional Russian past time," Linka rolled her eyes, becoming irritated at his incredulous tone of voice. It isolated her more, this lack of commonly-shared activities.

"I'll show you, it's way fun," smiled Wheeler, puffing out his chest a little. Linka could tell he was the sort of person who liked to lead the way; it whispered confidence to his sometimes fragile ego. Wheeler proceeded, offering her a thin wooden stick before passing her a marshmallow to place on its end. He repeated the procedure for himself and Linka followed his example of holding out the stick over the fire.

"The trick is to slowly turn the stick so that the flames don't burn the sugar," Wheeler demonstrated, making it seem effortless.

Linka's marshmallow caught fire as if on cue and she let out a groan. Wheeler laughed. She watched defeated as the flames devoured the marshmallow, turning it from white to black in the blink of an eye.

"It's tricky at first, but you'll get the hang of it," Wheeler reassured her brightly as she blew out the small flame on her now charred marshmallow.

"Here, try again." Wheeler handed her a different stick with another marshmallow and Linka took it gently, vowing to be more careful this time.

Wheeler's marshmallow had reached a light caramel color and he withdrew it from the fire. She watched as he twirled it around slowly in the air and asked whether he was going to eat it.

"The thing now is that you gotta wait a few minutes for it to cool. It's like two hundred degrees on the inside, it can pretty much cause first degree burns."

"This activity requires a lot of patience, _nyet_ , Yankee?" Linka teased a little, relaxing in her companion's presence. She was forever in awe of the way Wheeler could accelerate then slow down the beatings of her heart all in the same moment.

"I can be a patient guy," Wheeler stated, looking directly in her eyes and holding her glance.

Linka madly blushed and turned her attention on the dancing flames. His tone had implied things her mind was not ready to analyze at the moment. His eyes had been too honest, too keen, and she could not help but feel alarmed. And a little elated.

As she considered Wheeler in her mind, her marshmallow met a fiery death and this caused bubbles of laughter to rise out of her.

" _Bozhe moi_ , I am quite hopeless at this!"

"It's 'cuz you're thinking too hard about it."

With Wheeler's encouragement and her own stubborn determination to succeed, she finally managed to roast one decently, the victory actually causing her to squeal and clap her hands.

"Good job, babe!" Wheeler grinned, giving her the thumbs up sign.

Happily, she waited until the marshmallow had cooled some, then tested it with her fingers before bringing it to her mouth. She felt Wheeler's glance on her as she savored the sweet, soft treat. The inside was like liquid sugar, gooey and velvety on her tongue.

"Mmm, this is very good," she smiled, licking off the sugar stuck to her fingers.

"Best part about camping," beamed Wheeler, holding her glance for a lengthy amount of time.

Linka blinked to break the spell but he leaned forward and his hand gently took her chin.

"You've got some here." Wheeler's finger reached the corner of her mouth and Linka's breathing caught. His touch was gentle on her skin, causing her to feel flustered. His face was close to hers, his eyes soft and his lips appearing even softer. Linka's limbs froze and she could hear only her breathing.

Gi's high voice broke the trance and Linka blinked, as if returning from a far away universe.

"Guys, you gotta come see this!" Gi was laughing, hovering over the young couple with a clueless stance. "Kwame lost his swimming trunks in the ocean! And now he's refusing to come out!"

Linka shifted away from Wheeler and made to stand, unable to meet his eyes. He was getting dangerously close to her core, the fortress of her emotions, and she was not sure she knew how to deal with her vulnerability just yet. It frightened her that she had wanted for him to get closer to her, kiss her, hold her in his arms. Her mind could only guess at those sensations since she had never let anyone get that close to her. However, her destiny did not seem to include a red-headed Yankee, so maybe it was better to leave everything as it was. Neutral, ambiguous, disconnected. A tiny wave of sadness crashed over the shore of her heart and Linka sighed audibly.

Life sure was hard.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Linka's muscles were sore as she looked out the Geo-Cruiser's window. Blue skies and clouds filled her vision and although she felt exhaustion creeping up, the familiar feeling of self-satisfaction nestled its way into her heart.

They'd spent the last six - or was it eight? - hours sorting out recycling material for an important plant whose workers were striking. Just the sight of the plastic water bottle thrown across the seat next to her made her feel almost queasy.

Linka stole a furtive look up at Wheeler, who was piloting in silence. She had made a point to keep a distance from him, retreating more and more into her solid shell. It was not a wise idea to encourage him, for she could tell he was attracted to her. The American confused her, made her lose her bearings, and she was not used to feeling lost, weak. Royal pride ran thick through her veins, after all. She folded her hands neatly over her lap and forced her attention on other matters.

Not much time elapsed before Wheeler spotted some strange activity in the sky. He promptly asked Ma-Ti to investigate. The young, dark-skinned boy nodded and called on his power.

"Heart!"

The ring was placed close to his forehead, and Ma-Ti seemed to be listening in on a private conversation.

"I sense trouble," he let out after a few minutes of silence.

"People are afraid... hurt... two military planes have crashed over a small village, killing some people and injuring others... they do not have enough help..."

"Say no more, Ma-Ti," Kwame, their unofficial leader, stated firmly.

"We are going to do all we can until more help arrives. Wheeler, find a safe place for us to land, my friend."

"You got it, man!"

The enthusiasm in Wheeler's voice filled Linka with a sense of familiar adrenaline and she exchanged a fortifying glance with Gi. The Asian girl looked as ready as she felt.

* * *

The small village outside of Bali was in chaos. People were running amok; the air smelled of fire and fuel. The dust was still settling around the heavy pieces of the ruined planes. Digging and desperations were primary characters in the impromptu tragedy. The chaos was suffocating.

The Planeteers swiftly made themselves useful. Linka teamed up with Ma-Ti. With their powers combined, they were able to detect, then dig out the victims out of the ruins. Linka used her wind power ever so gently to sweep away the rubble, pieces of metal, bricks and wood of the houses. She was aware of the Indonesians gathered around her in awe, some afraid, others waving their hands in the air with disbelief. In their minds, she was either an angel or a witch!

She and Ma-Ti circled the disaster area a couple of times to ensure that no one was trapped alive anywhere. Linka's mouth was parched from the heat and her left forearm was bleeding from the jagged edge of a stone that had cut into her tender flesh. She had no time to feel sorry for herself, however, because she heard her name being called with a certain urgency.

Linka turned and saw Wheeler, determination written on his handsome features as he cradled a little girl in his arms. The child's beautiful dark eyes were rimmed red from crying and her ebony hair disheveled. Tears were drying on her puffy cheeks. She was covered in dust and smudges of dirt, all the while holding on tightly to Wheeler as if her world depended on it.

"Linka, take her."

Wheeler's tone was decisive, yet his eyes communicated her calmness in the middle of what seemed a battlefield.

Linka automatically opened her arms to receive the little girl, who looked up at her skeptically.

"It's ok," Wheeler voiced to the little frightened bundle with a hint of a smile, reassuring her. Once she had settled inside Linka's arms, unsurely at first, the child turned to look back at Wheeler, as if awaiting future instructions. He stroked her head softly, delicately setting her tangled hair in place, then caressed her cheek. Each action was performed with such tenderness that Linka's heart skipped a beat watching him.

"I'm going to find your mama, ok?" Wheeler spoke slowly to her, perhaps unsure that the little girl could understand him at all. "You stay with Linka, little darlin'. Everything's going to be all right."

His blue eyes left the little face to look up at Linka's worried ones.

"Take her to the medical tent, make sure she's ok."

Linka nodded, feeling strangely comforted by the warmth emanating from the girl in her arms. It made her feel less lonely somehow.

Wheeler gave them a final glance before turning to head in the direction he'd last taken.

Linka suddenly became a strange mixture of strong and fragile. It was overwhelming for a moment. She was not sure if it was the adrenaline or her emotions, but she had no way to organize her thoughts any longer.

" _Wheeler!_ " she called out desperately, not recognizing her own voice. Her tone was laced with feelings never hosted before by her heart. It was a strange concoction of never having something in the first place, yet missing it intensely, as if it had always been a part of her life.

"Be careful!" Linka instructed when he turned to look back at her. It was as if the parade of chaos around them had gone still for just a moment when their glances locked. It was an intense phenomenon.

Wheeler smiled and slightly raised his hand in greeting before disappearing completely from Linka's sight.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The tent was hot and filled to near capacity. Linka found herself face to face with a middle aged woman dressed in white, a nurse she hoped, who readily took the child from her arms. Linka smiled to the little girl to reassure her, but had no time to watch her being examined because Gi was pulling her arm every which way around the large tent. The Asian girl needed help in delivering the boxed medical supplies to each different station, and everything seemed to be missing. Gauzes and syringes, medical gloves and morphine, IV drips and oxygen masks. A small van had parked right outside the medical tent's opening, and Linka found herself hauling small, albeit, heavy boxes alongside Gi.

Linka's brain stopped its hundred miles sprint and her surroundings suddenly became more real. The smell of antiseptic and blood, a distasteful blend, lay thick in the air and the sheets on the make-shift beds were stained with red. She thought she saw Wheeler entering with a woman who was leaning heavily on him, seemingly having troubles walking - perhaps the little girl's mother? - but the room started spinning a little and Linka could not be sure. On the beds, the patients lay suffering, some in agony, others crying, others still seemingly shell-shocked.

Suddenly, a frantic scene took place beside her as she was placing the boxes on a fold-out chair. A man was being carried to an empty bed beside the chair, his left leg covered with sticky blood. Two male nurses placed him on his back and the man was now howling, agonizing screams that chilled the blood in Linka's veins. Her glance moved to his foot, if it could still be called _that_ , as it created a bloody mess where the man's toes should have been. A wave of nausea, like a storm, swept inside Linka, and she found it hard to breathe. Her forehead was bathed in sweat and as the panic rose inside her, her legs decided on the course of action to take, bolting for the exit.

Linka ran, taking in gulps of clean air and trying to blot out the smell of blood and sweat that had been inside the tent. At one point she stopped, resting her hands on her knees, and leaned forward to take deep breaths for her burning lungs.

"Babe!"

She closed her eyes against the alarmed voice calling out to her. It seemed to be coming from a far away place. Linka shook her head, more to herself; it was threatening to explode like a balloon.

"Do not make me go back in there," she pleaded, her voice small, unsure now if she had imagined Wheeler's voice. Was she losing her mind, on top of it all?

Once she felt a hand on her arm, she turned in time to see the American eyeing her with a worried expression.

"Linka, chill out!" he spoke again, easily, but Linka pulled away from him.

"I am not used to so much blood!" she stated, and her tone sounded delirious to her own ears. She felt stuck between crying and being sick.

"Hey, it's ok," Wheeler eased his tone, trying to soothe her, nearing her more purposefully this time. He pulled her to him with one swift motion and Linka's breathing calmed somewhat. She realized she had started to hyperventilate a little.

"Shh, it's ok," Wheeler repeated, and she felt him rubbing her back with slow, circular motions. "You're right, it's a lot to take in."

Linka closed her eyes, nestling her head against his chest. She could hear the faint beating of his heart and wondered if he could feel the crazed beating of hers.

"I have lived a very sheltered life, I think," Linka deduced out loud, noting that she very much enjoyed being comforted and held. Her grandmother gave her hugs frequently, but this was different, more _intimate_.

"Maybe so, babe. I've seen a lot of fights and blood and God knows what else on the streets back home, and even _I_ find this overwhelming. Don't worry about it, it wouldn't be normal _not_ being upset."

Wheeler held her a while longer before placing both hands on either side of her face and forcing her to look up at him.

"Feelin' better?" he asked with a small smile, but his eyes scanned her face carefully, as if looking for any indication that she was not.

" _Da_ ," Linka nodded, her voice low. She blinked up at him, their faces inches apart as the warm breeze caressed their tired bodies.

" _Spasiba_ ," she added sincerely. Her reflection in his light eyes made her feel distant from her surroundings. A thousand miles. His warm touch on her face was filling her with bright sunlight.

"You're welcome, babe."

"I only wish... that I were stronger."

Linka sighed and heard the sadness in her tone. She was learning that failing at anything was bothersome to her; maybe over-achieving had been the norm back at the Palace. Her grades had always been stellar, her manners impeccable, she played the piano divinely, and had yet to lose a tennis match. Maybe coexisting with failure brought about important life lessons, Linka mused privately.

"Babe, you face a lot of difficult things everyday without even thinking about it. You're pretty strong if you ask me... well, for a _girl_ , anyway."

He anticipated that she would playfully hit him in reproach to his comment and easily caught her hand in mid-air. Wheeler held her glance and a rush of butterflies invaded her at their proximity. Linka wondered if he would kiss her. She stole a quick glimpse at his lips, then wondered what her reaction would be. Pure adrenaline, mixed with a touch of surprise, overcame her when she realized she _wanted_ to be kissed.

 _It would be_ _ **ok**_ _with him. Not scary or awkward, but soft and sweet and totally..._

"Come on," Wheeler's voice broke through the intricate web of her daydreams, and she saw that he was tugging on her hand, waiting for her to follow.

"They're gonna send a search party if we stay out here any longer."

Linka heard the reluctance in his voice and deep down knew that what he was saying was true. They were, after all, in the middle of a mission. Wheeler had the ability to make her forget those important details, erase them like chalk on a blackboard.

She fell into step beside him, noticing with a hint of pleasure that Wheeler kept their fingers laced together as they walked.

"So, does this mean I'll never get to see you in a sexy nurse outfit?" Wheeler teased her with a wink and Linka let out a laugh. Her spirits lifted and she found his antics precious just then. He'd given her oxygen when she was on the edge of drowning, as if he had a special way with her.

"Lucky for me, you don't need any sort of outfit to be sexy."

"You are hopeless, Yankee!" Linka pretended to scold him as she looked up at him through long eyelashes. She mirrored his smile and blushed a little.

 _Bozhe moi! Am I being flirty with him?_ _ **Responding**_ _to his flirting, nonetheless? Maybe_ _ **I**_ _am the one who is hopeless... hopelessly losing all good sense, that is! Bozhe moi!_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Linka, come on! Hurry, hurry! Before the boys find us!"

Gi's mischievous eyes were sparkling in the humid night air as she pulled on Linka's arm. The blonde girl's legs felt heavy as they made their way through the sandy dunes on the beach. The white sand formed smooth peaks near the water. The waves crashed majestically, producing a sound that was sweeter than a lullaby. The new moon reigned over the black sky, the stars her minions.

Gi threw down the towels she had been carrying and impatiently pulled on her clothes. "God, I can't wait to be clean! I'm sticky and sweaty and muddy and... uggh!"

Linka nearly laughed and slowly took off her own T-shirt, furtively glancing around the stillness as if the shadows could pounce. She was very modest and was amazed at Gi's speed in stripping down to her bra and panties, as if it were nothing out of the ordinary. No one had ever seen Linka in her undergarments except for the maids, and even then she'd felt shy in their presence.

The Asian girl ran into the water at full speed, then turned to Linka to shout: "Come on in, Linka! The water's great!" And in went Gi, like a dolphin breaching the water.

With a shrug, Linka disposed of her shorts and undid her long hair from the constricting ponytail she usually sported on missions. Her hair fell in silky waves over her shoulders. Walking to the water's edge, she filled her lungs with the saline air that caressed her almost-bare body. The water was warm and pleasant. She reached down to pour some over her injured forearm, gently rubbing it clean. Once she was satisfied with it, Linka took a deep breath before diving in and joined Gi.

"This is amazing! I'm so glad I thought of it!" Gi was sporting a self-satisfied smile when Linka resurfaced.

"It _is_ nice to feel clean again, _da_ ," agreed Linka, languidly kicking her legs and smoothing her hair back over her head.

Gi floated on her back and looked up at the moon, for a second seeming lost in her thoughts. Linka was enjoying the satiny, black embrace of the ocean on her skin. She had never swam in dark waters before. _Gi was always full of good idea_ _s_ , she mused, glad that her tiredness seemed momentarily misplaced, washed away by the waves. She wanted to _live_ this experience, to feel _alive_ , as much as possible. Her fate was unknown to her; she had no way of figuring out how long she had left in the _real world_ before her royal duties called her home. Linka willingly pushed these bleak thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on the beautiful night surrounding her.

"No offense, Linka, but I wish you were a hot guy right now."

"What?" Linka scrunched up her face and turned to Gi beside her.

"It's so romantic out here," sighed Gi, circling the water with her outstretched arms. "The moon, the beach... and no one to share it with. God, I miss having a boyfriend! At least _you_ have Wheeler."

Linka did not miss Gi's furtive sideway glance and devious smile. Her tone aimed to tease and Linka blushed and turned away a little.

" _Excuse me_?" she blurted out, hoping to sound indignant. "I do not _have_ Wheeler."

"Whatever! He totally likes you," Gi retorted with a sort of laugh. " _And_ he's cute!"

"Gi, you are so exhausted you are hallucinating, I think."

"Very funny. Don't tell me you haven't noticed he's got his eyes glued on you, like, _all the time_. He's always trying to sit next to you or find some excuse to be alone with you. I wouldn't be surprised if he's figured out a way to kiss you already..."

" _ **NYET**_!" Linka's voice rose and the volume of her protest stunned her.

"We have done nothing like _that_! We are just friends, Gi."

"For now," Gi challenged with a smirk. It was a sort of dare she was issuing.

"For always."

"Linka, just go for it!" Gi encouraged her, amused, before splashing some water on the flustered Russian girl. "You don't have to take everything so seriously. Live a little, have fun! I wish I had a guy chasing after me! I bet he's a good kisser, too..."

" **GI**!"

Linka turned strawberry red and chose to dive underwater to escape Gi's laughter at her reaction. She swam a bit further out to clear her mind, but Gi's words had left a lasting impact. _Live a little!_ , she'd said ever so casually. Sure! It was easy for _her_ to say! _She_ didn't have to go back to a precisely planned out life, crushing expectations, and potential future husbands that were as bland as boiled potatoes!

Linka had sensed Wheeler's interest in her, but hearing the confirmation from Gi turned her hunches into the raw truth. Maybe she encouraged him too much with her behavior. After all, it wasn't fair to lead him on when there wasn't really a chance for them to...

Linka forced her thoughts to a halt because they were too complicated to work out, especially at that late hour. She leisurely swam back to Gi, looking up at the moon in a sort of prayer for guidance. Her journey was following a trail that had seemed straight-forward at the beginning, then utterly untraceable as time went on.

" _Shit!_ Ma-Ti just contacted me," Gi voiced annoyed, turning to her companion. "The boys are coming to take a dip, so we have about two minutes to get decent."

With a yelp, Linka power swam to the shore and Gi's laughter echoed from behind.

"Take it easy, I'm sure Wheeler wouldn't mind seeing you like this!" The Asian Planeteer had the nerve to yell out with a fresh burst of giggles.

"Shut up, Gi! _Bozhe moi_!" Linka grumbled once her feet found ground once again. She wrung out the water from her hair, then tried to do the same with the cups of her bra. The water trickled down her body as she took a towel and laid it out neatly on the sand. She quickly pulled on her T-shirt just as the sound of male voices mixed in with the silence of the night on the deserted beach.

Gi was laying out her towel closer to the shore as the boys walked to the water's edge to join the girls.

"Way to steal my idea, Ma-Ti!" Gi stuck out her tongue playfully at him, causing Ma-Ti to laugh.

"My power comes in handy once in a while, my friend."

"Just watch out for sharks!"

Linka watched her friends' antics in silence, circling her knees with her arms and resting her head down. Her eyes met Wheeler's glance and he smiled at her. A pleasant sensation of warmness invaded her and she bit her lip to keep her mouth from reacting with a smile of her own. It kept getting harder to control herself around him. He seemed to have a strange influence over her, like the pull of the moon on the tides.

"Well, sharks or no sharks, I'm goin' in!" Wheeler winked at Gi, who in turn laughed, pleased.

Wheeler kicked off his sneakers and swiftly removed his T-shirt over his head, not shy in the least bit, before his jeans met a similar fate on the white sand.

Linka felt her cheeks grow hot as she contemplated his male form clad only in boxers. Wheeler was in good shape, with nicely toned arms and a broad chest. There was a faint outline of well-defined muscles on his abs and his shoulders were set wide, firm.

"Show-off!" Gi called out as he rain into the water before diving headfirst into a wave.

Kwame and Ma-Ti were slower at stripping down, probably more self-conscious than Wheeler had been, guessed Linka. They eventually joined Wheeler and she watched them splashing around amicably in the dark ocean waters.

Linka was tired but incredibly happy; her soul felt at peace, as if all battles were momentarily suspended. Not only that, she experienced an incredible sense of belonging that had always eluded her thus far in life.

By the time the boys had had enough of swimming, Linka was a little sleepy but she tried to fight off the feeling. It was too beautiful a night to waste it in the land of dreams!

She watched as Wheeler picked up a towel and made his way towards her. His hair was dripping and his body glistened with tiny drops of salt water. Linka tore her eyes away from the nice view and sought out Gi with her glance. Gi was smirking openly at her, an "I-told-you-so" look printed on her face once Wheeler laid out his towel very close to the blonde. Linka fulminated Gi with her eyes and rose her eyebrows alarmingly at the Asian girl, willing her to keep quiet. Gi fortunately complied, not without a self-satisfied grin and a wink. Linka, not as amused, quickly turned her eyes.

Wheeler, in the meanwhile, had settled down beside her comfortably, offering her a smile.

"Did you enjoy your swim, babe?" he asked cheerily, scanning her face in his usual uncomplicated manner, taking his time, as if every detail was golden.

Linka nodded, watching her toes disappearing in the fine sand, enjoying the satiny caress on her feet.

" _Da_ , very much so."

"Man, this has been one crazy day!" replied Wheeler, stretching his arms over his head. He laid back down on his towel and groaned a little. "Everything on my body hurts!"

Linka saw a few scratches on his arms and a dark bruise on his bicep, then scolded herself for enjoying her silent examination of his body. Why, she must be more tired than she realized! Perhaps halfway between alertness and slumber? Was she dreaming the sudden impulse of wanting to reach out her hand and slowly trace Wheeler's muscles with her fingertips?

"Maybe you just need a massage," Linka had blurted out in her flustered state, before realizing it had come out loud. When she looked back up at Wheeler, he was smirking his amusement at her.

"I mean," Linka quickly added, attempting to sort out her muddied thoughts. "I have heard that they are experts at massage therapy here on the islands. Apparently, it is an old wellness technique."

Wheeler let her explanation sink in for a bit, then newly captured her eyes with a glint of mischief Linka recognized all too well.

"Hmm, I always thought _Russian_ girls would give pretty good massages."

"Idiot," Linka grumbled exasperated, feigning offense. Wheeler all the same took her hand, forcing her to lean back on the sand beside him. His smile dissipated her hard expression and they lay beside each other in amicable silence. Linka was distracted by his fingers tracing delicate patterns on her hand. His subtle caresses were sweet and she looked up at the starred sky, wondering how many other people in the world were experiencing her same emotions at that precise instant. She felt safe, serene, delighted at the thought of an unusual boy holding her hand. For Wheeler _did_ stand out in her world. He was like a misfit puzzle piece that did not belong to the whole that was her life. There were rules, so many damn rules, and Wheeler wasn't anything if not a rebel by nature.

She thought of Daniil and how awkward she was around him, how the thought of being alone with him paralyzed her. It was nowhere as enticing or electrifying as being with Wheeler, the Yankee who was like a mystery novel to decipher.

"Do you miss home?" Linka suddenly asked aloud, turning to him purposefully. He had folded one arm under his head and he, too, seemed absorbed in gazing down the stars.

"Sure," Wheeler shrugged, nonchalantly.

"That did not sound very convincing, Yankee."

He sighed and turned to her. "I guess it depends on what you mean. I miss hangin' out at the local pub, taking the subway somewhere and getting lost, eating burgers, watching football on Sundays. If you're talkin' about do I miss my family, my old life, then no, not really."

"Hmm," Linka replied, pondering their exchange. There were many ways to examine her question, Wheeler was right, and she was proud of the fact that he could look at things from many different angles. It was a breath of fresh air compared to the black and white nature of Palace philosophy.

"How 'bout you?" The American asked in turn, studying her profile at length.

"I think I miss my grandmother the most," Linka truthfully remarked. "We are very close. But sometimes at home... I do not know how to explain... it feels like I do not have all this space to breathe." She waved her arms about as if to demonstrate.

"I imagine that you may be under stricter surveillance than I ever was. My parents probably couldn't wait to be rid of me!"

"We come from very different environments," Linka voiced softly, nodding more to herself.

She withdrew her hand from Wheeler's hold and used it to create a pillow underneath her head, turning on her side so that she was facing him. Her eyes closed and the sound of the ocean's constant dance filled her ears. Wheeler yawned beside her and she heard him shift. She blinked her green eyes open when she felt his light caress on her cheek. Her skin felt soothed by his touch and meeting his eyes was becoming a momentary thrill she craved more and more.

"Are you as tired as I feel, babe?"

"Hmm-mmm... I am falling asleep, Yankee."

"Sweet dreams, angel."

Linka's eyes closed against her will, but her lips remained curled into a blissful smile surely until morning.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The Planeteers found themselves in Canada before their next mission. Theirs was a quick stop at an important solar power awareness campaign. The committee needed help in spreading the propaganda and the five friends were more than happy to help.

Linka deemed the conference very interesting and the speakers insightful. She had learned more about solar power in a few hours' time than the average person did in a lifetime. She had even lost sight of her teammates in her exploration of the different information booths, but once she stopped to take note of her surroundings, she was able to track them down. All but a certain Yankee. Linka felt slightly irritated that she'd been looking for him specifically and furrowed her brows. _Where was he, anyway?_

She neared Kwame and all too causally asked him if he'd seen Wheeler around. She chose to ignore the little voice inside her head that mocked her search for the redhead.

"I think I saw him out back, loading the Jeep. The vice-president asked us to deliver the pamphlets to all schools in the near area, and Wheeler jumped at the idea of leaving the premises. He gets bored so easily! I do not know how he ever managed in school!"

Linka smiled and patted Kwame on the back. "I cannot imagine Wheeler sitting still for more than five minutes. I am going to check on him, see how irritated he is."

"That sounds like a good idea, Linka. But do not take too long or you will miss the keynote speaker," announced Kwame, before checking his watch. "She is up in ten minutes."

Linka nodded and waved, making her way through small groups of people. The back door led to a spacious parking lot, but since it was full to capacity, Linka leisurely strolled to the road next to the conference center. She shielded her eyes from the almost setting sun and spotted Wheeler. He was unloading boxes from a grey van to place them in the back of the Planeteers Jeep. He wore an easygoing expression as he worked, and she watched the muscles on his arms flex under the weight of the boxes.

"Hey," she called out to him, using his favorite greeting, as she advanced towards him.

"Hey, babe," he looked up at her with a seemingly pleased smile, freeing his arms from the weight he was carrying.

"Miss me?" Wheeler's eyes shone devilishly as he spoke. He apparently could not help speaking his mind as freely as the wind blew.

Linka chose to ignore his question and folded her hands behind her back, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible.

"Do you need help?" She asked in turn, unsure of the reason she was seeking him out. Suddenly, she felt awkward, heavy, as if the ground could break open under her weight. It was difficult for her to understand any of her reactions when it came to Wheeler. It was like going on a treasure hunt with no map. Hell, she was not even sure what "treasure" she was after! She had never in her life been romantically drawn to anyone and wondered if it was a mere reaction to a boy paying attention to her. A cause and effect relationship, maybe? Did she enjoy Wheeler's flirting, did she crave his compliments? Was it the novelty that interested her, the flattery, the chase?

Linka had no answers with which to placate her curiosity and stood before Wheeler unguarded.

"That was the last of the boxes," he replied, shutting the back door of the vehicle. "But thanks."

"You have been out here a while, then."

Wheeler made a face and ran a hand back and forth through his hair.

"Yeah, physical labor beats lecture-type mumbo-jumbo any day!"

The corners of Linka's lips twitched into a smile and she tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear.

"That 'mumbo-jumbo', as you call it, is part of our work, Yankee."

He nodded thoughtfully, then met her eyes. "If there's a test, I'll just cheat off the smartest girl in the class."

His over-exaggerated wink caused Linka to laugh out loud.

"Come check it out," Wheeler then went on, taking her arm and bringing her around the big Jeep.

Facing them was a straight road that seemed to continue into infinity, endless fields on each side. The sun was like a heavy orange ball ready to drop at any moment.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Wheeler declared with a hint of pride, as if he'd helped to create the scenery. "Open spaces. Winding roads. _Freedom_. Think of it. You could get onto this road and just drive, go anywhere."

Linka's mouth dropped a little and her heart accelerated its beating. It was moving, the essence of being that free, untamed. It was rare that she'd had the opportunity to choose, to decide on the course of her life. Even her days had been structured at the Palace. Breakfast at this hour, wear that dress, speak this way, read that book. Everything had been mechanical, Linka realized, slightly defeated. But the view before her now, what Wheeler was suggesting, was the fabric dreams were made of, simply enchanting to behold.

"Where would you go?" she asked above a whisper, eyes glued to the road as if in a trance.

"Anywhere, really," Wheeler shrugged. He reached into his pocket and fished out a set of keys. "Here, you choose."

He threw the keys at her and she caught them mid-air by some miracle.

"Me?" Linka asked incredulous, giving him a sideway glance. "But... I do not even know how to drive!"

"How can that be? Stop messin' around, Linka."

"Yankee, I am telling you I cannot!" she rebutted, losing her patience with him and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Serious? How did you ever get around at home?"

Linka shifted her eyes from his face and thought of Yuri, her chauffeur. There had never been any need for her to learn how to operate a car, it had always been taken care of. Life at the Palace was easy, uncomplicated.

"I... I get rides to places," was Linka's vague answer, jiggling the keys in her hands and keeping her eyes low.

"I'm starting to think you're a bit of a princess back home," Wheeler teased her, shoving her playfully.

Linka nearly fell over at his acute assessment and opened her mouth to try and counteract his wit. But he tugged on her hand and distracted her line of thought.

"Come on, let's get you driving, babe!"

"What?" Linka was stunned, but her feet were forced to keep up with Wheeler's momentum. That boy was like an earthquake! All he seemed to do was shake the perfectly-built foundations of her existence. Perhaps they were very hollow, and Wheeler was the first person to make her see the truth.

She was so lost in her private thoughts she had not realized Wheeler had sat her down in the driver's seat. Linka watched wordlessly as he walked over to the passenger side, making himself comfortable before shutting the door.

"You are... serious." Her tone was shocked, mouth agape.

"Yeah, of course! This is a valuable life-skill, unlike your mumbo-jumbo in there." He thumbed the building and Linka laughed, a sense of excitement suddenly building inside her.

"Ok... so what now?" asked the beautiful blonde, deciding to play along as she turned to him.

"Safety first," answered Wheeler easily, pointing to the seatbelt beside her. He buckled in his own, then looked up at her with a wicked grin. "We're gonna need 'em, I think."

Linka slapped his arm and he held in a laugh at her annoyed expression.

"It was _your_ idea," she reminded him smartly.

Then, her expression shifted and she bit her lip. "Wheeler... are you sure about this?"

"Babe, relax." He smiled his winning smile and it soothed her anxieties a little.

"See this here? That's the emergency break. I pull on this and the car stops immediately, so there's no real danger. This is a perfect place to practice, babe! The road's virtually deserted and level, no rolling hills to worry about. Ok? Shall we start?"

Linka nodded a little, secretly wondering at his ability to convince her of just about anything. Wheeler would make one charming salesman, that was for sure.

"So, first, we learn how to shift gears without the car running, that way you'll get a better feel for it."

He took her hand and placed it on the shifting stick between them. "Now the car's in neutral. It's not in any gear. See how easily it moves back and forth?"

Linka watched his hand as it covered her own. His was strong, used to hard work, masculine in comparison to her petite, delicate one. Even so, the fit was _right_ somehow. She shook her head and forced her attention back on the instructions Wheeler was delivering. At this rate, her silly daydreams would surely lead them into the ditch!

"Now, we gotta shift to first to get the car moving. Anytime you shift gears, you gotta push the clutch all the way in. If you don't push it in far enough, you'll hear a very unpleasant, screeching sound. The clutch is the pedal on your far left. Give it a try."

Linka looked down at the pedals and pressed her foot on the clutch. Together, they shifted to first gear.

"Easy, right?" Wheeler smiled at her. "Now let's try second gear."

And on they went, Linka slightly distracted by his warm, firm touch on her hand, but overall satisfied with her progress.

"Ok, you feel confident enough with shifting gears?"

"Da, it is even... fun!" Linka found herself smiling. There was something about Wheeler that made her feel safe, protected. She secretly admitted that the little attentions he paid her were like tiny gifts, ones that she liked to unwrap long after they'd said goodbye for the day. She enjoyed turning all details over in her mind and studying them closely before falling asleep. It was silly in the end, and she didn't like being silly; it had never been a component of her personality. She was logical, calm and calculating, and what Wheeler generated inside her was utterly messy, shocking to the senses. It was impossible figuring out what to do with it all.

"Well, you're gonna feel a _little_ differently once we actually start the Jeep."

Linka froze as she looked up at him wide-eyed. Her feelings of dread must have been as transparent as glass, for Wheeler nearly laughed at her frightened reaction.

"Don't worry, babe, I got you."

Linka's insides turned soft at his words, as if a wave of sunshine was running through her veins. His tone was sincere, filled with affection and its promises. She quickly averted her eyes and looked down at the steering wheel to guard herself against these intense emotions. It was disconcerting what he was able to evoke inside her.

"Shift to neutral before we start," Wheeler advised, picking up the lesson.

Linka hoped he had not sensed her moment of weakness, for in her mind, giving in to him would make her weak. She would surely turn fragile in his hands.

"Otherwise, the car will jump and the stall. Ok... now keep the clutch pushed in and turn the key."

Linka inhaled deeply, then heard the engine come to life with her actions. She looked up and saw the winding road before them, beckoning.

"Good," nodded Wheeler beside her. "Now, first gear... awesome. Now, you wanna _slowly_ release the clutch, so you can give some gas to get moving."

As soon as Linka tried to follow the directives, the Jeep lurched ahead violently and stalled.

" _Bozhe moi_! What happened?"

"You just popped the clutch, babe."

"I did not mean to!" she wailed, unsure of the damage she'd caused.

"That happens a lot when you're starting out."

"I do not like this anymore," Linka grumbled, folding her arms over her chest like a pouting child.

"Hey, hey now, don't be a quitter," Wheeler was openly laughing at her sudden change of mood. He took her hand again and placed it on the shifter, holding it firmly in place.

"It's frustrating at first, I know, but you can do it. You just gotta find the right balance. Come on, try again."

"What if I am not good at it?" Linka asked unsurely, biting her lower lip. Defeat was a hard pill to swallow for the Russian girl.

"You'll be great at it, now come on! You wanna start this road trip of ours or not?" Wheeler lowered his head to seek out her eyes and she pressed her lips together to keep from smiling.

The number of times she stalled the Jeep seemed never-ending, until finally, she was able to handle first gear and the vehicle moved smoothly down the spacious road. The feeling of control was liberating; she could hardly believe she was able to drive! She, Linka Romanov, was operating a Jeep out in the Canadian wilderness! She had not even conceived it in dreams!

* * *

By the time they returned to the venue, the street lights were casting their golden halo over the nearly emptied out parking lot.

"Where have you two been?" Kwame was the first to spot them as they entered the conference center side by side. Kwame did not look pleased in the least bit. Linka realized that for once, she would be on the receiving end of a lecture. Apparently, it was a good day for 'first times'. She looked up at Wheeler and he rolled his eyes at her in mock humor, while she hid her giggles in her fist.

Wheeler's rebellious character was quite unlike her own; it reminded her of wild stallions before they were broken in. But something about it intrigued her. She would never admit it, but she enjoyed his company best, and he seemed to understand her better than the others. She also could not deny that she felt attracted to him, more so with each passing day. Maybe he was weaving a web and she was becoming his helpless prey, but she had no way of freeing herself. His touches were becoming more frequent, more natural, and she enjoyed the contact, felt like leaning in more to get closer to the flame. This was a game she had never played before, she was not aware of the rules, what was expected of her. It was even more inappropriate given her situation, the fact that she was born to lead a completely different life than the one she was experiencing at the moment. Could the trajectory of destiny be altered, shifted to accommodate new entries, new pieces? Was she even allowed to think about such _impossible_ notions?

Linka was so far deep in her preoccupations that she was not processing any of Kwame's words. It sounded like he was explaining something, but she could not be sure, exactly. It reminded her of the time her grandmother had allowed her to drink a glass of wine at the Spring Ball, the way her head was spinning beyond her control. Linka's heart felt different and her mind was full, so she chose not to worry too much about it for the time being.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"What do you mean you're not coming?"

Mishka's strong voice reverberated in the earpiece, and Linka rubbed her forehead, suddenly tired even after a long night's sleep. She watched the threatening rain clouds in the distance from the safety of the phone booth; they decorated the skyline with billowing grey.

"What am I supposed to tell Father? He's losing his patience, Linka."

"Mishka, please," replied Linka with a sigh, before switching to Russian. "We're dealing with a delicate mission in Australia. I need a couple of days. Once it's all wrapped up, I swear I'm coming home."

"Unless you run into another mission along the way."

Linka heard his worried tone of voice and wondered why she did not feel his same preoccupation. The pull to stay was much stronger than the need to return home. She envisioned the two worlds separately, polar opposites from each other. In one, she was queen of her destiny, in the other, forced royalty.

"The wedding is in less than a month," Mishka reminded her, monotone.

"I would never miss your wedding! You know that, Mishka."

"You need to be at the engagement ceremony, and that's in three days."

"I know, I know," Linka sighed, turning the Planeteer ring over on her finger.

"Don't you miss Daniil?" challenged Mishka, and now his voice contained an undertone of amusement. "Father is excited for your debut with him at the engagement feast."

Linka bit her lip, her shoulders deflating a little, like a punctured balloon. "I barely know him, Mishka."

Her tone was a little pathetic and she let it linger, not knowing how to hide it from her brother. They had always been honest with each other.

"I barely know Sofia and we're getting married."

"And you don't think there's anything _wrong_ with that? Mishka, I'm starting to think that our customs at the Palace are... I don't know... outdated."

She heard her brother sigh, and imagined his large shoulders shaking with a shrug.

"This is what happens to people like us, Linka. We marry _other_ people like us. It's hard for us to get out and do things like the rest of the world. Maybe you're living differently now... why, you even have the chance to meet someone you like, date... is that is, Linka? Have you met someone?"

" _Nyet_!" Linka quickly contradicted, shaking her head fiercely as if he could see her over the telephone. Images of Wheeler flashed through her thoughts and she vehemently pushed them aside. He seemed to hold no place in that conversation, could not be mixed in Palace happenings.

"Well, Daniil likes you," Mishka stated after a pause. "If you spent more time together, you may feel the same about him."

"Maybe." Linka's tone had become sadder and by the time she realized it, it was too late to take it back.

"You don't sound very enthused," mused Mishka with a lighter tone. "Linka, you've never been good at sharing yourself but I understand you, nonetheless. You're lucky I know you as well as I know myself! And let me say... you've got a few more days left, so if there is something you're after, I suggest you try it out. Sometimes it's the 'what ifs' that cause us uneasiness. You have this unexpected opportunity to experience things you never would here at home. Think about that. Just use your freedom wisely and don't do anything I wouldn't do, little sister."

"Mishka," Linka whispered, a wave of nostalgia for him overtaking her. Why did life have to be like a beautiful dress that did not fit quite right? She was battling feelings of loss and sadness, yet experiencing new senses of wonder and excitement, all at the same time. The road to take was ever-shifting and she felt disoriented. Her new friends, the mission, _Wheeler_... these were the things that pulled her to one side, a place she liked. Here, she felt like her true sense of self was finally starting to emerge. It made her think of a butterfly escaping from its oppressive cocoon, flying towards freedom and self-realization. But did it mean that she no longer had to consider the other part of her existence, her birth into a royal family that dictated a certain lifestyle?

Linka took a deep breath, her fingers closing more tightly around the earpiece. Deciding on one course of action was too complicated at the moment, mind-numbing even. Maybe the wind, her element, would guide her wherever her heart chose to settle.

"I will be at your party, Mishka. This I promise you."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"This is the worst idea _ever_! Since the beginning of creation!"

Wheeler's tone exuded an anger that Linka had yet to see in him. The Fire Planeteer had involuntarily clenched his hand into a tight fist as it rested on the table. The coffee shop was nearly deserted at eleven in the morning, and a heavy-set waitress was languidly sorting out the cutlery close to the kitchen door.

"It's a _great_ idea," opposed Gi, her eyes narrowing as she turned her head to fully face Wheeler. Her face showed no traces of amusement at the redhead's stubbornness.

"It will surely get us in and then we'll have all the proof we need to turn in this creep."

"It's too dangerous, Gi, damn it!"

Wheeler's fist came down hard on the table, like a judge's mallet. The sentence had been issued.

Linka watched the little earthquake happening inside her cup, her coffee almost spilling over. Gaia had summoned them to beautiful Sydney, where a shady businessman by the name of John Wembley had recently opened a zoo. It was no ordinary zoo, but one for endangered species. Gaia's suspect was that the owner was using the zoo as an excuse to traffic animals, selling them to collectors for their precious furs and other sought-after materials. Already, he had acquired too many animals, and already his movements were suspicious. Too many animals were passing through unnoticed.

Gi had thoroughly investigated the man, taking this mission especially to heart. Wembley's past included dealings in organized crime. Apparently, John Wembley had a passion for dirty money and beautiful blondes, among other things. Thus, Gi had proposed to the team that she and Linka could fake an interest in the man, distract him and sneak into his office. But as soon as Gi had talked about 'dolling up' Linka, Wheeler had turned as stormy as ever. The notion bothered him to no end, and to make matters worse, Gi kept pushing him.

"If Linka is ok with this, you should be, too, Wheeler," Gi was saying, trying to reason with the stubborn redhead, like a lion tamer does with a lion.

"You're coercing her into it!" he growled, exasperated.

"Let's try it at least! What harm can there be in it?"

"If it's so easy, then why don't you do it alone, Gi?"

Linka watched their heated exchange as if she were following a tennis match, back and forth they went. Those two could keep an argument going for a while!

"I would if I had Linka's long legs and C-cup chest! You, better than anyone else, should know that!"

"Gi, control yourself!" Kwame voiced suddenly, coming to Linka's aid once he saw that the blonde was blushing and attempting to cover her face with her hands. A small vortex in the middle of the floor would be a welcomed distraction for Linka at the moment! Did Gi have to blather about her curvy proportions to the entire group so shamelessly?

"It's not my fault men are pigs!" Gi spat out, not happy with being reproached in front of everyone. She pierced Wheeler with a venomous glare, then folded her arms over her chest, pouting like a child.

"Fighting will not help us save all those poor animals from being killed," Ma-Ti voiced quietly, ever the voice of reason, as he turned his mug over on the table. "Gi, I appreciate your quick-witted idea, but I also understand Wheeler's concern over Linka's safety. We have to keep in mind this man could be armed... but maybe, if I were to keep a strong connection with Linka, I could immediately know if she is in any trouble. Linka, what do you think? I'm not too happy about you being used as bait, but I do not know how else we could get all the information we need."

Linka's self consciousness peeked through when all eyes turned to her. She was not afraid of the mission, she trusted her friends, but she was not happy about being a source of division in the group. She especially did not want to displease Wheeler, but she could not stand idle when a terrible man was hurting defenseless animals. Rare animals, at that! At the Palace, she had loved watching birds especially as they took flight into the sun, always envious of the sense of freedom the animals emanated. If they were caged up now, regardless of the type of animal they were, there was nothing natural about that. It was all wrong and she had no right being a Planeteer if she did not stand for justice!

"I think... I am ok with trying," Linka voiced timidly, sitting up a little more straight.

"This is insane! Utterly crazy! Am I the only one who sees that?" Wheeler remarked all in one breath, shaking his head.

"Wheeler, I will be careful," Linka offered, trying to calm him down. His eyes had turned a stormier shade of blue, like a tempest brewing at sea, and the muscles in his jaw were tense.

Gi, on the other hand, wore a smug look on her face that was shining like a trophy under the sun.

"Linka is used to men's attentions, anyway. What's one more going to do?"

Linka's eyes widened at Gi's direct attack on Wheeler's ego, and he was obviously seething, for he did not like being challenged.

"Gi, I _swear_ to God..."

The African leader loudly interjected, "enough, you two! I do not want to hear another word from either of you! Let us cool off and think about the best way to approach this mission."

Linka stole a quick glimpse at Wheeler, who remained silent for the rest of the conversation. She admitted to herself that she enjoyed the protectiveness Wheeler demonstrated when it came to her. He liked to guard her and showed apparent annoyance whenever she received any male attention. She had never had anyone showing jealousy over her and wondered if it was a typical ingredient of couple's relationships. Not that she and Wheeler were a couple, but Linka's mind lately took deviant side streets; it refused to stay on track more times than she liked to count.

The Russian girl was not sure what she was supposed to do to capture Wembley's attention, to distract him. After all, she had never played the seduction game with anyone before. She figured her comfortable, casual clothing would have to be replaced with something more feminine, and she would have to remember to smile often. The rest she had yet to discover. She was rather inexperienced and this made her momentarily wonder if Wheeler had been right in playing devil's advocate so passionately.

* * *

Linka glanced at her reflection in the mirror of the small lobby, seeds of doubt starting to sprout in her mind. Gi had chosen for her a business-like black pencil skirt that wrapped around her hips like a second skin. The skirt appeared short over her long, shapely legs and she was thankful that at least she was used to walking on high heels. The patent leather was shiny and black, the heels stiletto style. The white blouse was elegant, and Gi had unbuttoned it until her creamy breasts spilled over the opening, a delicate golden chain resting between the mounds modeled by a lacy push-up bra. Her eyelashes were longer, extended by smooth mascara; her lips pouty and red under a matte touch of lipstick. Her golden hair was loose and lovely, draping her like a curtain when she walked.

Linka tried not to think of how exposed she felt. It was not usual for her to flaunt her body in any way or form; it was barely acceptable at the Palace and she had never needed to showcase her figure as a Planeteer.

"You're our ticket to anywhere, Linka!" Gi was proudly examining her 'masterpiece', hands on hips with a satisfied smile.

"Hush, Gi," Linka replied pleadingly, moving a strand of her hair over one shoulder. "Do not let Wheeler hear you saying such things."

Gi waved her hand in the air dismissively. "Come on! It's _fun_ for boys to see the girl they like all dressed up! You look _amazing_. Wembley, that _monster_ , will be so hypnotized by you he'll never even notice my snooping around the place. It's brilliant!"

Gi's happy chatter was cut short by the boys' entrance. Linka's heartbeat accelerated and she was going to bite her lip, if not for the fact that doing so would smudge her lipstick all over her teeth. She wanted to fold her arms over her chest, to hide what was exposed, but she felt rigid and awkward. Nervousness washed over her like a tidal wave.

Ma-Ti emitted a low whistle and smiled at Linka. It was done in his usual reassuring manner.

"You're still you, just more _girly_." Ma-Ti's sensible observation caused her to smile and her body relaxed a bit.

Kwame coughed and elbowed Ma-Ti beside him. "Let us go check that the Jeep is all ready to go. You'll join us as well, Gi?"

Kwame was not very subtle in his ploy to leave Linka alone with Wheeler. Apparently, he felt they needed time to resolve any unspoken tension between them. They turned to leave and Gi looked up at Linka with an encouraging smile. Then, she stole a quick glance at Wheeler, probably assessing if he was still upset with her. Gi did not like to have resentment directed at her. She craved being liked, acclaimed.

"She's a real, life-sized _babe_ now!" Gi teased with a tentative smile, but Wheeler's face continued to be impassive.

"She doesn't need any of these things to be a babe." His severe tone caused Gi's smile to fade and her eyes shifted from left to right, unsure of what to say next. She opted to quietly leave instead, and Linka waited until she was out of sight to finally face Wheeler. She'd noticed the way his eyes had slowly traced her curves when he'd first walked in, and this brought an unexplained wave of pleasure over her. It was as if she were somehow granted some sort of power, and it was very different from growing up in an environment where she had learned to become submissive.

"Babe, I'm not mad at you," Wheeler sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. He seemed at a loss of what to say. "It's just... this sucks! The thought of that guy tryin' something funny with you... well, everyone else may be ok with that, but I'm _not_."

Linka folded her hands in front of her neatly, nodding a little to show him she understood his predicament.

"I do not think there is too much to worry about. I do not even know what to say to this man."

"I don't think you need to say anything at all. Babe, _damn_... you're _crazy_ sexy."

The velvety, warm undertone to his voice caused Linka to instantly blush and her lips forgot how to form words. She looked down at the floor, suddenly timid, but also incredibly self-satisfied. When Wheeler drew closer to her, he did so slowly, lifting her chin up so that her shiny green eyes met his.

"If that guy lays as much as one finger on you, I _swear_ I'll set him on fire and burn him alive."

His threat was voiced with such innocent passion that she smiled spontaneously and blinked at her reflection mirrored in his eyes.

"I did not know you were the jealous type, Yankee," she teased him, unhurriedly scanning his face. He was close enough she could make out his freckles, scattered like a faint constellation of stars.

"I'm not, really," he shrugged, before smiling easily. "But then again, I've never met anyone as beautiful as you before."

Linka was not sure how much time elapsed, she felt lost in Wheeler's eyes, before she was brought back to the present by a throng of tourists entering the hotel lobby. The loud chatter and laughter caused her to take a step back, and she reminded herself firmly that they had work to do.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"Mr. Wembley! Mr. Wembley!"

Gi raised one hand to the tall businessman, pulling Linka along with the other hand. Walking briskly, they had arrived at a more secluded part of the zoo, where 'staff only' signs were posted on several blue-painted doors. It was here they found John Wembley, who seemed annoyed to be distracted from his apparently busy schedule.

"We spoke on the telephone," Gi voiced sweetly, her nails digging into Linka's wrist as she pulled the Russian girl in front of her, using her as a blonde shield.

Wembley's eyes went from passiveness to piqued interest in the blink of an eye. He appraised Linka generously before his lips broke into a wide smile. It was like a settler laying eyes on gold.

"This is the friend I was telling you about. She is an important television personality in Russia, and as soon as I told her about your _marvelous_ project, she just had to meet you." Gi pushed her towards the man, and Linka reminded herself to stay calm and smile.

"Anastasia Polinkova." Linka set out her hand elegantly, the false name rolling off her tongue with such grace Wembley had no way to escape her spell.

"What an immense pleasure." Wembley took her hand and kissed it slowly, holding it firmly in his own as he continued to stare down the beauty in front of him. His proximity and his wandering eyes made Linka uncomfortable, and instantly, she heard Ma-Ti's faint voice echo in her mind.

 _"Linka, are you ok?"_

Linka nodded a little before realizing her young friend could not see her.

 _"I am all right, Ma-Ti!"_ she forced her thoughts to channel to him and instantly refocused on the situation at hand before Wembley could think her strange.

She appraised Wembley to keep her mind occupied. He was tall, with thinning brown hair, dark eyes, and an exaggerated tan. His tight shirt revealed firm muscles; he definitely looked younger than his forty-something years. He seemed the type of playboy women usually fell for at least for a night of passion, before they realized he probably was not marriage material. His teeth were bright in his wide-set smile, and Linka batted up her eyelashes at him, hoping she was playing her part decently.

"I'm honored that you would come all the way to Australia to meet me, Miss Polinkova."

"Please, call me Anastasia," Linka smiled, conscious that he was still holding on to her hand, apparently not wanting to release her.

"Come, I want to show you all the plans and future ideas I have for my zoo. I'm sure you'll find the information fascinating."

"That sounds wonderful," Linka continued to smile, following his lead before turning to a forgotten Gi behind them.

"Oh... you'll excuse us, then?" Wembley called distractedly to Gi, his eyes refusing to move from Linka's frame, as if glued to her.

"Of course," Gi nodded, eyeing Linka as if to say 'change of plans... _you're_ going in!'

Wembley was, in fact, leading Linka towards the offices. Linka had to remind herself to breathe and not be anxious. Her friends were more than equipped to help her should the need arise.

"I'll just be... around."

Wembley's office was modernly furnished and posh, with elegant desks and comfortable sofas scattered about. There were soft rugs covering the majority of the hardwood floor, and Linka wondered how many were made from real animal furs. She shuddered but tried to hide her discomfort. There was a walk-in safe that was slightly left ajar in one corner of the room, and large wrap-around windows overlooked the park.

"Make yourself at home, my dear," Wembley suggested, pointing to the leather sofas. Linka kept her smile plastered on, trying not to think of the visceral disgust she felt towards the man. She sat carefully, crossing one leg over the other elegantly, causing her skirt to further travel up her thighs. Wembley's eyes caressed her shapely legs for a long time, an eternity it seemed, before he moved to the bar to pour them some alcoholic concoction.

"How about some vodka to remind you of home? Or perhaps a nice Martini on the rocks?" he asked, setting out two V-shaped glasses on the counter.

"You choose," Linka shrugged easily and he smiled at the power she conceded.

Linka used this time to scan the desk lined with papers and the large volumes neatly contained by the bookcases around the room. Where would she start looking for the proof to unmask Wembley? Would she have the chance to ransack the office? It was then she decided to contact Ma-Ti and let him know of her progress.

 _"Ma-Ti, I am in! But you need to create a distraction so I can look around without Wembley present."_

It was a moment before she heard Ma-Ti responding in her mind.

 _"We can do that, Linka! But try to be quick!"_

Linka again nodded as if he could see her, then stopped once she realized Wembley had finished with his barman's tricks.

 _"One more thing. Wheeler wants to know if you're ok. He's in a terrible mood."_

Linka nearly smiled at Ma-Ti's _post scriptum_ thought, then focused her attention on appearing cool and collected.

 _"The the Yankee I am managing fine."_

By this time, Wembley had chosen to sit dangerously close to her, offering her the glass with a smile. Linka took it from him and watched him down the contents of his own glass. His eyes pierced hers before his hand rested lightly on her knee. Her first instinct was to pull away, but duty kept her glued to the sofa, unmoving.

"You are, without a doubt, the most exquisite woman I have ever met," Wembley voiced seductively, newly running his eyes over her body. "Maybe we can take advantage of this impromptu meeting to get to know each other a little better."

His hand fearlessly travelled up her leg and Linka's heart beat frantically in her ribcage. His touch was slimy like a snake slithering in the mud. A miracle came to her aid and a loud buzzer sounded in the room. Wembley cursed, frowning, and rose to reach for the telephone on his desk. Linka breathed a sigh of relief and placed her full glass on the small table beside her.

"Can't you _idiots_ do anything without me? What do you mean there is an 'inexplicable fire' by the entrance?" Wembley was fuming over the telephone, anger written all over his face as it contracted distastefully. A few more instructions were dished out before he turned to Linka once again.

"I'll be but a moment, sweetheart. Apparently, there is a small emergency developing."

Once he'd left the room with large strides, all the while muttering about the hired help being 'apes', Linka lost no time going through the drawers in his desk, looking for any incriminating evidence that would trap Wembley. There were blueprints, bank statements, staff files, and animals fact sheets. These things were not suspicious _per se_ , and Linka kept searching. At the bottom of the last drawer was a small wooded box containing a key, and she held it firmly in both hands, wondering what it closed off from inquisitive eyes. She tried the key in different holes, for many filing cabinets were locked. Linka swore in Russian, wondering how much longer she had before Wembley and his doting attentions returned.

The key shone silver and Linka rubbed it with her fingers, before moving quickly towards the imposing bookcase. She shoved the large volumes aside, hoping to find something out of the ordinary. The last shelf closest to the floor revealed a tiny opening behind the books and Linka inserted the key in the barely visible lock. It turned, opening to reveal files and wads of dollar bills tied by rubber bands. Linka's heart picked up its pace and she squealed to herself, adrenaline washing over her, as she opened one of the files. There seemed to be buyers' private information along with photographs of the animals apparently sold. A price was clearly printed along with a 'date of sale' and signature.

Linka stood victoriously, file in hand, before the door slammed behind her. Instantly, her blood chilled in her veins.

"You little Russian whore," Wembley spat out, hatred engraved on his facial features once he took in the disaster Linka had created in his neat office.

Linka's eyes locked with his before she dreadfully realized Wembley was blocking the only exit in the room.

"I'm going to _enjoy_ getting rid of you."

"Like you did all the endangered animals? You are a despicable human being!" Linka's tone was firm and unwavering, anger mixing with fear to create a near explosion inside her. She moved closer to the wall safe until she was directly in front of it.

"Come and get me," she challenged, moving her hand in the air to signify he should come hither.

Wembley charged at her full speed, like a rhino, emitting a loud warrior sound, and Linka smartly pushed the safe door open with her foot. She moved slightly to the side and **"Wind!"** she called loudly, her ring coming to life on her finger. The element being summoned transported Wembley's charging body inside the safe and Linka moved to close its imposing door, thus trapping the enemy inside.

Linka was still breathing heavily from the exertion and the adrenaline rush, when Wheeler busted down the door and ran into the room. She could hear the rest of the Planeteers trailing behind in the distance, but the Yankee had been faster in reaching her.

"Linka!"

Wheeler was panting, assessing the situation around him quickly. His face relaxed slightly when he could see she was in no immediate danger. Wembley could be heard pounding on the door of the safe, yelling threats and words that were no longer important. He had become as caged up as his animals.

"I guess... you don't need rescuing, then?"

The look of pure surprise on Wheeler's face caused Linka to laugh out loud and she neared him gladly. She was so relieved the ordeal had passed that she threw her arms around the American, who continued to be stunned.

"You will not doubt me again?" she teased, taking in his familiar scent as he fully returned her eager embrace. Linka realized that his warmth felt more like home than the regal Palace she had inhabited all her life.

"You're one tough babe, that's for sure!" was his reply, holding back a good-humored laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

The Planeteers went on to have a celebratory dinner that evening, incredibly satisfied with their efforts to help the environment. Linka was relaxed and content, more comfortable than ever in her casual clothes and minimal makeup. She did not even object to Wheeler's arm draped around her shoulders for the good part of their meal. He'd occasionally play with her hair and she would get distracted, noting how natural their contact seemed. She could tell that Wheeler, for her sake, had toned down his comments and actions. He wasn't as rambunctious as he had initially been, as if he were adapting to her way of being. Not entirely, of course, because Wheeler would always be hot-tempered, honest, and spontaneous, unlike Linka's more repressed, controlled personality. But she liked the fact that he was trying without losing himself entirely.

Wild thoughts like these were rummaging through Linka's brain even after dinner, when they'd decided to walk towards the Sydney Harbor. Gi had explained earlier that they needed to do more 'touristy' things while trotting around the globe because she needed more photographs for her endless scrapbooks. As they walked in the proximity of their hotel, an impulse overtook Linka and she let down her guard to it. She swiftly grabbed Wheeler's arm and pulled him through a sidestreet, taking advantage of the fact that they were lugging behind the others, who were lost in private conversation.

"Whoa, babe! Where are we goin'? Not that I mind being dragged in a dark alley by you or anything."

"It is not 'dark'!" Linka laughed, turning back to him with a bright smile. She stopped in front of a shop window and let go of his arm, contemplating her surroundings eagerly. She had seen the tattoo parlor on her way to their hotel and she had been turning over the idea in her mind for a couple of days now, attracted to this new, strange freedom that loomed over her.

"You're kidding, right?" Wheeler shot her a sideway glance and she shook her head in reply. They looked at each other for a few moments, as if they could communicate wordlessly, before Linka newly took his arm.

"Yankee, please, do not talk me out of it. This is the first impulsive thing I have ever done in my life!" Her heart was racing as she spoke and Wheeler nodded slowly, finally seeming to understand the importance of what she was asking.

"I'll go in with you, no problem! But don't ask me to get a tattoo, I hate needles!"

Linka smiled thankfully and they finally entered the shop. Bright lights and wall to wall drawings welcomed them. Linka immediately deemed the tattoo artist friendly as he encouraged them to browse around the thousand images. His arms and neck were covered in ink, like beautiful patchwork on display. All the while, Linka felt jittery and excited. She had given some thought to what she wanted and it was a butterfly. To her, it was a symbol of rebirth, freedom, and transfiguration. Leaving behind the old and betting on the new. She was still not sure if she would ever get her wings, but she wanted to imprint on her skin the experience of being free; if her future should make her forget what it was like, she would always have a reminder. A delicious secret to savor, and she told herself it was no coincidence she had wanted to share it with Wheeler.

It did not take her long to spot a delicate butterfly drawing she found exquisite, and the next thing she knew, she was sitting in the parlor chair, moving effortlessly as if in a dream.

"All right, where do you want it, luv?" the artist asked in his heavy Australian accent, reaching for a pair of disposable rubber gloves.

Linka did not hesitate. She had planned that out, as well. She lifted her shirt up and undid the top button on her jeans, exposing creamy skin as she pointed to the spot beside her hipbone. It was strange, but while feeling Wheeler's glance on her body, she did not feel shy. On the contrary, she was absolutely glad he was there with her; it gave her the courage she needed to see her decision through.

The tattoo artist traced the pattern on the skin and once he was certain that Linka was happy will all the details, he began his work of permanently engraving. Wheeler looked worried for her as the needle began its dance, but Linka felt no pain. It was more like a dull sting she quickly got used to. She felt like laughing, her soul was as if filled with a liberating wind that took her high. She was flying like her eternal butterfly.

The ordeal was over quicker than Linka had expected and as she and Wheeler newly resumed their stroll through Sydney's downtown, happiness retained its home inside her heart. The early evening sky still shone with orange hues from the nearly setting sun, and everything was touched by beauty.

"I can't believe you went through with it," Wheeler was the first to speak, not without a smile.

"I am just as surprised as you are."

Wheeler laughed. "You never struck me as a tattoo type of a girl, but I gotta admit it's pretty damn cute."

"Now we share a secret," Linka pointed out, sticking out her bottom lip a little before picking up her pace and leaving him behind. She smiled when she immediately heard him catching up to her, as if he could not stand to be separated from her for too long.

"It's 'cuz no one aside from me is gonna see it, right?" Wheeler was trying to be sly, puffing out his chest, implying things she did not have the courage to face. A sharp needle was nothing in comparison!

"Come on, Yankee, or we will miss the sun setting over the Harbor."

He momentarily let her get away with her deliberate change of topics, and she was glad to him for it. The American had learned to read her effortlessly and Linka wondered why this did not frighten her as much as it should.

* * *

The view over the Harbor was spectacular. The sun was perfectly balanced between land and sea, causing the waters to shine like diamond pendants. Boats of all sizes were entering and exiting the Harbor with smooth movements, leaving behind delicate, frothy trails. The Sydney Opera House with its white domes was enchanting against the backdrop of the changing sky.

Linka turned to see if the other Planeteers were around, but she spotted no one she knew. She secretly delighted in this, then felt guilty for it. Wheeler shook up the rainbow of her emotions by taking her hand, and she let herself get distracted. He led her to the water's edge, climbing over the large, smooth rocks. Linka let him explore to his liking until he stopped and leaned over the water to examine its depths.

"Look!"

Linka took the few steps that separated them and glanced upon a school of fish that was swimming around the rocks. Their striped, tiny bodies caught the last glints of the sunlight and they, too, appeared magical to the smiling Russian girl.

"It is all so beautiful," she let out softly, trying to save to memory as many details as possible of the breathtaking scene before her. She wanted to remember the things that could be considered unimportant to some, like the faint, clean scent of saltwater surrounding her.

"Yeah," Wheeler concurred beside her, but when she stole a peek at him, his eyes were set on her face. As if she were his sunset to behold! Linka's cheeks colored a little under his glance, but before she could turn away, Wheeler caught her arm mid-movement. Linka faced him, daring to look in his eyes. They contained a soft expression for her. He let one hand rest gently on the side of her face, his fingertips brushing her skin with natural strokes.

Linka's heartbeat accelerated at Wheeler's nearness; she could feel every oxygen molecule entering her system. Her glance traveled from his eyes to his lips and back up, the anticipation tasting almost sweet. His face neared hers, in slow motion, and her breathing caught. She watched unmoving as Wheeler ever so lightly brushed his lips against hers. The contact was as soft as the fluttering wings of a butterfly, and even so, it caused fireworks to explode inside her.

The American was gauging her reaction carefully before his arms circled her waist and he stepped closer to her. His mouth found hers again, more purposefully this time, and their eyes closed simultaneously. Linka felt the initial tension ebb away and her lips were now spontaneously seeking out his, matching his rhythm, all of their own accord. Her hands seemed useless at her sides so she moved them to grip Wheeler's arms. Her knees were feeling very unstable.

Wheeler's mouth was soft, warm and addicting, and she leaned more into him, all resistance easily forgotten. Linka's brain felt lighter, as if it had taken a momentary pause, yet she wondered at her surprising ability to kiss Wheeler back with such naturalness and confidence, as if she'd done this with him for lifetimes! It was hard to tell if he was teaching her or if it came effortlessly to her.

Linka did not want for it to end, ever, and when it did, she missed his kisses as poignantly as the deserts miss the rains. Her mouth invited in fresh oxygen as Wheeler breathed against the side of her face, both as if recovering from an intense hike.

"Babe... that was... I mean... _wow_."

The smile in Wheeler's voice was palpable and his intimate tone ushered warm shivers down her spine. All the same, Linka disentangled herself from his arms and took a decisive step away from him. The cool air that took his place caused her to wrap her arms around her frame.

"Wheeler... I cannot be doing this with you," the voice of reason inside her bid her to say, her eyes low for fear Wheeler would read her conflicting emotions.

"Why not?" Wheeler blurted out in disbelief, his expression changing from dreamy to worried in the blink of an eye.

 _Because it is too perfect and that is too damn scary!_ , Linka wanted to shout, biting her lower lip and newly distancing herself from Wheeler. She felt a chill now that the sun was gone, but she knew it was due more to the absence of Wheeler's warmth against her body.

"Because... I do not even know your name!"

Her tone was childish to her own ears and Wheeler again pulled her to him with ease, seeking out her glance with serious undertones.

"It's Jacob," he replied firmly, as if ready to defy whichever challenge she chose to throw at him.

Linka was wordlessly examining her, losing her sprit to fight little by little. It was so damn easy to be with him, so natural, that anything else was exhausting. She could tell Wheeler was impatient to kiss her again and her desire for it frightened her, suddenly reminding her of who she was and what her future was to be.

"I have to go."

Linka prayed her tone sounded firmer than she could muster. She took two steps away from him, but instantly, Wheeler was once more facing her, blocking her path.

"Do you have a boyfriend? Is that it?"

The firm line of his jaw reminded her of his stubbornness. She was like a Rubik's cube he was trying to solve, the colors all jumbled up before him. And he did like a challenge!

"It is complicated," replied Linka with a heavy sigh, calling on patience. Going against her internal wishes was proving harder than she had imagined.

"It's not!" Wheeler rebutted, surprising her in turn. His eyes shone with a sincerity she envied.

"Break up with him! You obviously don't care about him or you wouldn't be here with me right now."

"You are so frustrating!" Linka vented, throwing her hands up in the air. "Has it ever occurred to you that, _maybe_ , you do not always have all the answers?"

Wheeler smiled a little, taking her hand in his. "Don't try to pick a fight with me 'cuz it's not gonna work. This is the best memory I have of us together, and nothing is going to mess it up."

The wind picked up gently, and Linka felt tendrils of her blonde hair succumb to it. She dared not speak what lay in her heart, that she wanted to pause that instant so that it would last for eternity. But Wheeler was right; no one could take away the sweet memory of her very first kiss, her awakening as a woman. It was something she would store up jealously in the depths of her soul, like a secret treasure.

Her face must have reflected the internal sadness she was battling, for Wheeler had circled his arms around her waist in a final attempt to near her.

"Babe... Linka..."

The Russian girl placed one finger over his lips to silence him.

"We are too different... _Jacob_."

Ever so softly, she planted a momentary kiss on his mouth. Her emotions were untamed, raw, and threatening to spill over. So she moved out of his arms, definitely this time, but not before adding in a faint whisper, "but you will always be my Yankee."

As she walked away from Wheeler, Linka could not be certain if she had meant her last words as a beginning or a goodbye.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Forgive me, everyone! Bad, bad Miss Mango! I kinda left the story at a critical point, but I assure you I am fully back! I was having a lot of problems taking the story where I wanted it to go, but I finally found the right direction... I also watched a lot of CP episodes just to get into the right mood (it didn't lead anywhere, it just renewed my appreciation for Wheeler! LOL) Thanks for being so patient with me! I want to dedicate this chapter to LouiseX for her encouragement... you helped more than you'll ever know! :)

CHAPTER 11

Another course was being served. Linka had lost count of where exactly they were in the meal. Plate after plate of intricately prepared food was being placed in front of her. Her actions followed a similar pattern of observing, placing the smallest serving inside her mouth, then all interest in the dish was instantly forgotten. On and on it went. _Nothing less of a puppet show_ , she thought, exasperated. Good thing she had made arrangements with the kitchen staff to have delivered all leftovers to the many shelters in St. Petersburg. At least some good was coming from this tedious dinner party.

Linka looked down at the dusty rose gown she was wearing, the diamonds around her neck meeting the heart-shaped neckline in glistening harmony. Daniil was sitting beside her, sending appreciative glances her way. His hand moved to hold her hand placed neatly in her lap, but reading into his intentions, she moved to grasp the wine glass in front of her. She welcomed the bitter taste of wine on her tongue, pretending not to notice the hurt look depicted on Daniil's boyishly handsome features.

Linka's eyes moved to Mishka and Sofia sitting on the other side of the table, almost across from her. The happy, celebrated couple was talking in hushed tones, but she could tell the glances they exchanged were filled with affection. Her Grandmother, sitting at the head of the table, looked on at them pleased. Her Father and Elizabeth sat next to her, but Linka was not in the mood to make conversation with any of them. At the appropriate times, she inserted a smile and a nod, but for the most part, she preferred to keep to herself the night of the engagement party. The long table of guests were invisible to her eyes, or perhaps, she felt unseen by them all.

The last few days at home had been harder than she had anticipated; her mind felt full to the seams with indifference. Linka was bored, spending most of her free time in the stables with the horses or outdoors in the majestic gardens. That way, she did not have to talk to anybody and the horses were good company for her unstable moods. Her mind was flooded by the memories of her days as a Planeteer, the details of plans, fears, and laughter that had animated their work. Little things found their way into her recollection, causing her to smile. Gi's impromptu make-up tutorials, chess battles with Ma-Ti, planting tomatoes in Kwame's gardens, Wheeler's epic macaroni and cheese dinners.

Most of all, she had analyzed their last day in Sydney from all possible angles, so much so it made her wonder if a memory could get _worn out_. Wheeler had called her but she had not answered, her fingers and brain simultaneously paralyzed from the cascade of emotions gurgling deep inside her spirit. Only, the Yankee was stubborn and had switched to texting her, something she had more easily given into. Linka surprised herself by responding at first in monosyllables, but Wheeler did not tire and eventually, she was writing him complete sentences. He sensed her desire to communicate, but on her own reserved terms, so he talked to her about their latest missions, which were more educational-based since Linka had given her ring back to Gaia, at least temporarily (she hoped).

She appreciated that he did not venture into the details of their relationship -or lack of?-, but sometimes he derailed and let out how much he missed her, that she needed to come back because things were just not quite right without her. Linka wanted to write back similar things for she missed him more and more every day, but she could not bring herself to do it. She did not want to inadvertently promise Wheeler something she could not give. Palace happenings were going on as usual, as they had for centuries, not heeding the changes that were taking place inside the young Grand Duchess. Sometimes, she stroked the little butterfly tattoo on her skin in secret, as if to make sure she had not dreamed her life as a Planeteer, the intense emotions she had felt around Wheeler, her sense of belonging in the world.

* * *

Linka could not guard off a sadness that swirled inside her heart, consuming her energies little by little. And so, the day following the party, she refused to get out of bed, citing a tension headache as the culprit. But she knew that it was more to evade the dullness of another royal day. The blonde girl was reading over the last few messages she had exchanged with Wheeler, momentarily forgetting her plight, when her Grandmother walked into the room. The servant girls bowed before the Empress, and she gently dismissed them with a wave of the hand. The hired help exited silently and Grandmother advanced towards Linka's four-post bed placed in the middle of the spacious chamber. She shifted her regal skirts with grace and took a seat beside her granddaughter. Linka felt a cool hand on her forehead and her Grandmother's loving glance on her. She lowered her eyes under the scrutiny and placed her phone beside her on the bed.

"Darling," smiled Grandmother, shifting a strand of Linka's blonde hair away from her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

Linka shrugged, not sure how to explain the turmoil raging inside her like a ravenous wolf. "I'd like to stay in bed, Grandma-Ma... I just feel...tired. Maybe I'm coming down with something."

"Is it the same illness that was plaguing you last night?" Grandmother commented smartly, causing Linka's head to snap up.

"Linka, child, you don't think I noticed how miserable you were at the party? It was like your body was there but your mind was worlds away. You certainly were not enjoying Daniil's company, either. He practically had to drag you on the dance floor!"

The Empress eyed the cell phone resting against the fine sheets before meeting the young girl's eyes. "Ever since you've returned, you've had this absent aura to you... just now, you seemed happy with that phone in hand... it was like getting a glimpse into a different Linka. Sweetheart, you miss your friends, _nyet_?"

Linka swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and nodded a little. Her Grandmother's gentle tone was like a balm to her dented armor and she let it sink in further.

"Grandma-Ma... I don't want to seem ungrateful for the life I have. It's just right now... oh, I don't know! I feel _different_. Like I have a _different_ kind of energy that the Palace can no longer contain... I sound crazy to my own ears, I know!"

Grandmother laughed, and it was like tinkling bells in a fairy garden. "You're not crazy, love. You're growing, changing. I think your Father often forgets that you and Mishka are very different. You're more like your mother, a free-spirit. He cannot expect to mold your future like he's done with your brother. I can see that being with Daniil brings you no joy and I certainly don't want to see you looking so sad. Your Father is very stubborn, but I'll talk to him and see if we can come to some accord. What do you think of that, my dear?"

Linka took her Grandmother's hand and squeezed it affectionately. She felt no words were needed to express her relief.

* * *

The next afternoon, Linka was convoked to her Father's quarters. That in itself was enough to send high levels of anxiety swimming through her veins. Whenever her Father wanted to formally speak with her, it was almost always life-changing news he delivered. For example, when he announced to her and Mishka that he would marry Elizabeth, or when he had the family take up residence in the majestic Swiss alps for one winter to perfect their skiing. Again, he'd invited them to reveal Mishka's future bride's identity. His words were usually law. So Linka dressed with care and had her hair brushed out neatly, her heart beating a little more rapidly, as if she were heading to the guillotines instead of a harmless chamber.

She could not help but wonder what her Father would 'order' for her life. Not that Viktor Romanov was a bad man. He loved his children and Linka knew that he always had their best interests at heart. He was maybe a bit old-fashioned, not very expressive or emotional, but even she had to admit that his cold-blooded ways were admirable under many circumstances. Logic was her Father's best companion, a characteristic Linka had always thought belonged to her, as well. That is, before messy emotions splattered themselves all over the walls of her heart.

Linka took a deep breath and knocked on the imposing door. It was engraved with the emblem of the Romanovs, two crowned eagles standing back to back.

"Enter," came the Tsar's booming voice.

Linka walked in and was immediately alleviated once she saw her Grandmother sitting in an elegant royal chair alongside her son. She felt stronger and a little less small in the important room. With graceful movements, she bowed slightly to her Grandmother and kissed her on both cheeks. Then, Linka turned to her Father, bowing to him and kissing his hand as a sign of respect.

"Sit, child," her Father instructed and Linka did so silently. She waited until he had finished collecting his thoughts, admiring his elegant attire, full head of dark hair and characteristic moustache, deeming him handsome.

"Your Grandmother and I have been discussing you, Linka," started her Father, always one for directness. "From what she has been telling me, it seems I may have erred in planning for your future. I thought, and _still_ think, that young Daniil would make a fine husband for you one day. He is from a good family, bright and well-mannered, among other things. Apparently, you disagree with my point of view?"

Her Father's brown eyes were examining her carefully and Linka felt her heart echo in the stillness of her frame. It was difficult for her to oppose him; she'd never had to before.

"Father, I just don't think we are a right match."

"Based on what evidence?" As if things were a science he could dissect to his liking!

"Come, now, Viktor," sighed the Empress, sitting up more straight under the layers of her priceless silk shawl. "Her _telling_ you is pretty good evidence, _nyet_?"

Linka's Father stood up with a haughty shake of the head. He started pacing up and down, calculating strides that took him from one end of the vast room to the other.

"I have not been wrong so far. It seems to me that Mishka is very happy with my choice. Wouldn't you say so, Linka?"

Linka folded her hands in her lap and exchanged a glance with her Grandmother. She was giving her the strength to face this unnerving duel.

"Maybe Mishka is more accepting than I am, Father."

The Tsar stopped his pacing and looked up sharply at his blonde daughter. " _Bohze moi_ ," he muttered under his breath, stroking his moustache.

"Maybe you're putting too much pressure on the child," spoke up Grandmother, nodding a little to herself.

"Ha!" came the expected scoff. "Her mother and I were married before eighteen. And what about you, Mother? We seem to have done not too badly for ourselves, _nyet_?"

"Well, things have changed. She needs to explore her surroundings, understand the world."

"All she has to understand is the Palace, Mother. I need to know she is taken care of, that our dynasty will live on."

Linka listened to their rally, unsure of what to add in her own defense. It was almost impossible to expose the desires of her heart because they seemed so surreal in this near-holy place. She felt like a sinner at Sunday mass.

"Give her some option beside Daniil, for starters," spoke up Grandmother firmly. Her lips then twitched into a smile and she looked over at her granddaughter.

Viktor Romanov sighed, throwing up his hands in frustration.

"But... I've never been wrong in my life!"

His apparent temper tantrum caused the Empress to laugh and Linka smiled in turn.

"Well, my son, there's a first time for everything, isn't there?"

Linka watched as her Father newly took place opposite her and their glances met. He studied her and seeing that what the Empress was pointing out about his daughter was most likely true, he revised his war plans.

"All right, Mother. You win. Linka, I will give you an alternate plan of action to follow. In the three days of Mishka's wedding celebration, I will allow you to find a better match for yourself among the guests. However, if you have not chosen someone by the end of the third day, then you will marry Daniil. I don't know how I'm going to explain this to his family, but... no matter, now. So it shall be! Linka, I'm leaving this in your hands."

Her Father rose, placing an unexpected kiss on her cheek, before bowing to the Empress and exiting.

Grandmother reached for her hand and squeezed it. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it, darling?"

Linka stood freely and enveloped the elderly lady in an intimate embrace.

" _Spasiba_ , Grandma-Ma," Linka whispered, closing her eyes. "I don't know if this is what my heart was after, but at least I won't have to pretend to be Daniil's fiancée for the duration of the wedding."

"Maybe you'll find a young man dashing enough to win over that stubborn heart of yours," Grandmother mused with a smile, stroking Linka's blonde, silky hair over her head.

 _Maybe_ , thought Linka, biting her lower lip. But would it be fair to this unsuspecting new suitor, given that her mind kept playing her first kiss with Wheeler like a broken record?


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

The preparation for Mishka's wedding was the most concentrated whirlwind of activity Linka had ever seen. There seemed to be endless considerations to pay attention to, so when the day finally came, it was almost a shock that all the planning was over. She blinked at her reflection in the full length mirror of her chamber, the maids fussing and fretting over her for the past hour. Linka's elegant figure was wrapped in a long evening dress. It was a light blue tulle gown, lace-embroidered with a delicate V-neckline, accentuated by a belt scattered with Swarovski crystals at the waist. The skirt was covered by a veil and the back was low, lacing up like a corset. Her hair was in an up-do, twisting into rose-like patterns against her head, accompanied by a diamond tiara that shined better than stars. She was helped into white, elbow-length gloves, and finally Linka could join the rest of the family for the ceremony.

Everything was ready in the Palace chapel were the wedding was to be celebrated. White roses decorated the altar exclusively, and Linka took place beside her Grandmother and Elizabeth. Her Father and Mishka were standing next to the priest, both in their formal attire topped off by the traditional sash. There were no more than twenty guests for the private function, and Linka appreciated this. She knew that the banquet that followed would host an infinite number of people, something like the population of a small town, and she was glad that Mishka and Sofia had at least this intimate moment to themselves.

Linka watched Mishka's face light up as the beautiful bride entered, her train never-ending and her veil covering her entirely. Something stirred inside Linka, and her Grandmother squeezed her hand warmly. She was in awe for the rest of the ceremony, which lasted two hours and was entirely in Russian, according to the Orthodox custom. She wondered how much Sofia understood of it, but could tell that the young woman was nonetheless content.

Once the ceremony ended, they gathered outside the chapel, preparing for their descent to the lower level, the Hall where the guests were gathered.

"Linka!"

Linka turned at the sound of her name and saw Daniil advancing, a light smile animating his usually brooding face. He took her hands and kissed both of her cheeks in a congratulatory gesture.

"Your Father asked me to walk you down the stairs."

He was examining her eyes and Linka shifted her glance to her Father. _Cheater!_ , she thought but knew better than to speak up at such a moment. It was his moment of glory as he shook hands with Sofia's family members. She nodded a little at Daniil, not knowing what else to do, and they got in line to make their entrance.

The Dowager Empress was to open the ceremonies with her descent down the long staircase to the Hall. She was the definition of class in a deep purple gown accessorized by her crown and best jewels. Following were the Tsar and Elizabeth, who had perfected waving like a princess by now. Linka nearly rolled her eyes.

"Ready?" asked Daniil as he offered her his arm. Linka took a deep breath and neared him. _Why couldn't she like him?_ , wondered the Russian girl, as they continued the royal procession down the stairs. Daniil was well-mannered and good-looking, and he fit well into her _unique_ universe. Was it necessary to have that spark, that something extra she was looking for? Was it just a silly notion? Yet, she had felt it with Wheeler. Very much so, in fact. That was the problem! She had come to know that such things existed, that they brought about the deepest joy imaginable. And now it was hard to live without! Damn Yankee! And damn her, for having given in so easily! But she knew she would do it all over again with him. It was a pull stronger than she could resist, something not even her royal blood could deny.

The descent down the stairs seemed endless; she had to be careful not to trip over her floor-length dress. Once Linka was reunited with her family at the bottom of the stairs, she let go of Daniil's arm and turned to watch the entrance of her brother and Sofia. Their first public appearance as husband and wife was met with a long applause, and finally, the orchestra started playing. Linka watched as her Grandmother took place on her throne-like chair, thus giving her permission for the dancing to begin.

With swift movements, Linka lost herself in the crowds, mainly to be rid of Daniil, and to have some breathing room. It was somewhat of a bother to her that guests were taking her hand and slightly bowing to her as she walked, but she tried to smile and not make too much eye contact. The crowds were thick and she had just avoided a glass of champagne over the front of her dress, when she spotted ginger-colored hair she recognized all too well. The figure turned suddenly, as if sensing the blonde girl's eyes on his back, and blue eyes met her disbelieving glance. _It was the Yankee!_ And Kwame, Gi, Ma-Ti! They were standing in a small circle close to a wall, talking.

"Linka!" Gi squealed very loudly, taking the few steps towards the Grand Duchess at an impressive speed. The Asian girl's hug came as a surprise and Linka's eyes nearly became moist. Her warmth was genuine and Linka instantly knew what she had been missing all these days. She embraced Gi back, feeling pearls of laughter forming inside her being.

"Gi! But how...? Oh, no matter! It is _so_ good to see you!"

Gi smiled and pulled her towards the others. "Your grandmother contacted me and invited us to the wedding. This is spectacular, Linka! I am too excited, I need to calm down! No, I need to get onto the dance floor and put myself on the market! Quick, someone, ask me to dance!"

Linka laughed and Ma-Ti joined in. "Sorry, Gi, you know I don't dance."

"Kwame, then!" Gi retorted, already grabbing the African's arm with force.

"Easy, Gi!" Kwame was pleading as Gi dragged him along through the crowd.

"Don't mind her, Linka," Ma-Ti smiled, shaking his head good-humored. "I think she's in shock!"

Linka nodded back slightly before her eyes lifted to Wheeler. He had not said anything and was examining her carefully, like one does a famous work of art in a museum. She felt a sensation of warm shivers running down her back; her heart had started to perform gold-medal flips in her chest.

"Wheeler, aren't you going to ask Linka to dance?" Ma-Ti cut into their silent interlude with a grin, looking back and forth from one to the other.

Wheeler seemed still at a loss for words as he ran a quick hand through his hair.

"Yeah... I mean... am I _allowed_ to?"

The question was addressed to no one in particular, and the confusion in his tone caused Linka to smile, her nerves easing up.

"Of course, Yankee." She held out her hand to him a little, and he seemed revived by the use of his nickname. It was a familiar anchor in a sea of surprises and unknowns.

As they walked to the dance floor, Linka felt most eyes in the Palace on her and Wheeler. Even so, she did not let go of his hand. She was used to attention from the royal court and even though Wheeler was not, he did not seem to care in the least bit. His eyes were for her alone.

They joined the other dancing couples and she was glad that Wheeler followed her lead without questions. One arm held out and one arm circling her back, Wheeler seemed to be doing all right. It was Linka who forgot to breathe once his hand brushed the bare skin on her back. They were close and Linka immediately was reminded of their kiss, perfect and powerful and overwhelming.

"You're stunning," Wheeler spoke, his tone low and sweet and breaking any defense she may have built.

She smiled a little to herself, hoping she was not blushing profusely.

"This is the first time I have seen you in a suit," Linka replied instead, slowly running her hand over the elegant fabric of his jacket. Wheeler was wearing a navy, modern-cut suit with a skinnier tie and white shirt. He'd modeled his hair with gel, getting it to cooperate with his more formal look for the evening.

"Gi helped me pick it out," he revealed, making a bit of a face before laughing. "I clean up nicely, huh?"

" _Da_ ," Linka smiled sincerely, leaving it at that, even though her insides were screaming at how incredibly handsome he was.

"So... is this where you live, babe?" asked Wheeler, glancing around the infinite ballroom before meeting her eyes again. Linka could not be sure what else to read in his eyes if not _awe_.

Linka nodded a little. "This is Alexander Palace. It has belonged to my family for generations."

"You're... a princess?" His tone was colored with disbelief but Linka could tell that he was only trying to process the massive surprise.

"My title is Grand Duchess. My father is Viktor Romanov, the only blood relative of Russia's last, official Tsar."

Wheeler, open-mouthed and not missing a beat, inquired, "why didn't you tell us?"

In that instant, Linka wished that Wheeler was not as straight-forward as they come! She sighed and averted her eyes from his.

"I... I did not want to be so different from all of you, and you probably would have treated me very differently had you known."

"Yeah! We'd never have let you run so many risks, that's for sure."

"But that is not fair!" Linka protested, eyes sparkling with the depth of her emotions. "My life is not worth more than yours! And, if you must know, I would do it all over again, Yankee!"

"Hey, don't get upset," Wheeler replied, seeking out her eyes. He could tell she had become agitated with the new topic of conversation.

"I get it. I'm not too crazy about sharing my family situation, for very different reasons than you, so I understand. Totally. It's just... it came as a shock, I guess."

He shrugged before smiling a little at her, and Linka could do nothing but smile back. Feeling reassured, she went on to tell him about the Romanov family and the renowned tale of Tsar Nicholas II, her uncle.

Linka easily lost track of time, unaware of the many minutes she spent dancing and talking to Wheeler. It seemed they had so much to say to one another, and he could make her laugh over the silliest things. She had initially thought the wedding celebration would turn out duller than the engagement party, but she welcomed this twist of events with a light heart and immense relief.

"Excuse me."

Linka turned to see Daniil standing next to them, his facial expression more sharp than was usual for him.

"May I have the next dance, Linka?" He attempted a smile but it hardly registered. Linka opened her mouth to reply something. She was not entirely sure what she was going to say, before she felt Wheeler tightening his hold on her.

"Actually, if you don't mind, Linka and I have a lot of catching up to do," Wheeler commented coolly, seeming unmoved by the imposing Russian man who sought Linka's attentions.

Daniil pursued his lips in a firm line, unsure what to reply. It was so unusual in their world to be treated so lightly, to be dismissed with such candor, that he literally froze.

"Ah, Daniil... I will see you later, _da_?" Linka tried to smile at him. She secretly agreed with Wheeler's line of thinking, even though she felt mortified for Daniil, as he was very proud.

"As you wish," Daniil bowed to her politely, deliberately ignoring Wheeler before retrieving back into the crowd.

Linka sighed, relieved at how _that_ had turned out. It could have been more unpleasant, she knew. Wheeler was not very good at keeping his temper in check, especially when she was concerned.

"Don't tell me that's your boyfriend," Wheeler turned to Linka, openly frowning at her.

"Wheeler..." Linka could only remark, unsure of the rest.

"He wants to badly get into your good graces."

Linka looked up at him silently. She felt tongue-tied! Wheeler continued to hold her close against him, waiting for her explanation.

"I am... in a way... sort of... promised to him... but not really anymore..." Linka felt like the definition of unintelligent as she listened to the words tumbling out of her mouth.

" _ **What?**_ " Wheeler raised his voice and a couple of elderly dancers turned to look at them.

His blue eyes pierced hers and they examined each other in silence for a long moment.

"Are you in love with him?" His tone of voice was like a sharpened knife to the fabric of her soul, tearing it in two. It was filled with pure despair.

"No," Linka readily offered, wanting to communicate to him total sincerity.

"So you're gonna marry a guy you don't even love?"

"My Father thinks we are a good match," Linka sighed, and by this point, she saw that Wheeler had calmed down a little. "But I do not agree. My Father arranged this very wedding, you know."

Wheeler shook his head. "That's kinda terrible."

"Maybe," Linka shrugged. "But maybe not. Mishka seems happy enough. You have to recognize that in your country, many marriages end even though they are "love" based, as you say."

"I guess. But I could never marry a girl I wasn't completely crazy about."

"It could take a very long time before you feel that way about any girl, _Mr. Casanova_ ," Linka laughed a little, teasing him about his flirty-type personality. It came easy for Wheeler to talk to girls, approach them. To her annoyance, he usually received a positive reaction from women.

"I'm starting to think fallin' in love isn't that difficult, babe," Wheeler had to go and say, destroying all her inhibitions and leaving her open-mouthed. He let his hand slide down her back in a caress and, again, images of their kiss danced all over her memory. She willed her heart still, it was impossible, and decided to pull a little away from him.

"Let us go back to the others," Linka suggested, reminding herself that many pairs of eyes were scrutinizing her actions and that now was not the time to daydream about things she should in private.

"There is Grandmother! Come, I want you to meet her!"

Linka was exuberant as she pulled Wheeler through large crowds. Her feelings were sharp, awakened. She detected the need to be surrounded by people who were important to her, to share herself with them.

The Empress had reached the other Planeteers, seeming as pleased as Linka to be in their company. Gi bowed slightly before her and spoke, "It was so incredibly kind of you to invite us, Your Grace."

Linka lost no time in introducing Wheeler to the elderly lady, who smiled warmly at the American boy in turn.

"This is what my darling Linka needs," Grandmother voiced in her elegantly accented English. "She has been a little sad lately. Perhaps the wedding planning has been too much for her. Either way, I trust that all of you will make for lovely company and cheer her up."

"No sweat, Your Highness!" Wheeler enthused, grinning and winking at the distinguished lady.

Gi elbowed him sharply in the ribs and gasped, mortified. " _Wheeler!_ "

The Empress laughed vigorously, and the others could not help but join in.

She then appraised Wheeler and kindly patted his arm. "Young man, I think you have the right spirit to get anyone smiling. I can see that my beloved granddaughter is in good hands."

As her glance moved to Linka, the blonde girl instantly knew that it was impossible for any secrets to exist between her and her Grandmother. She had already figured out many things Linka had not yet explicitly told her and this caused a faint blush to color her cheeks. Were her feelings for Wheeler so blatantly depicted on her face? Or was their bond just that strong?

The more the night went on, the more Linka felt inside a warm, fantastic dream not even the rosy fingers of dawn could extinguish.

* * *

A/N: This was my favorite chapter to write (even though it took me hours!), I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I do! Did I do well describing Linka's dress? See for yourself, I had this one in mind: store/product/Hot-Cannes-Film-Festival-Oscar-Award-gown-rhinestone-light-blue-veil-lace-embroidery-luxury-long-evening/1291905_

More coming soon! :)


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Unfortunately, it was inevitable that the night rolled to an end. Linka had to reluctantly leave her friends because her family was starting its royal exit from the party. She had little time to say anything at all, but waved to them at length, her eyes locked with Wheeler's until she made her way up the wide staircase. Once in private, the family exchanged kisses before they headed to their respective rooms.

Linka felt like in a dream as the maids helped her undress and take down her hair. She could hardly believe she had been able to share such a wonderful time with her closest friends. _Grandmother!_ She was an angel, a heaven-sent woman. The Empress had given her the best gift Linka could ask for. To share herself so freely with her friends brought about a deeper sense of intimacy; they could finally understand all different shades of her character, her roots. She was moved that they continued to respect her even though she had been somewhat deceitful. Linka had been especially worried that Wheeler would take it hard, but all in all, he had been simply happy to be with her. She had caught him studying her more profoundly, he'd been more lost in his thoughts than usual, but she had also felt a deeper sense of affection from him. The way he gently took her hand and smiled spontaneously at her were clear indications that their relationship had moved to a different level, one that neither of them fully understood yet.

The young girl's mind was absent from her surroundings, all her energies were focussed on Wheeler, and she did not realize it had gotten to be late, almost morning, in fact. She actually jumped at the sound her cell phone emanated from the dresser.

Maria, the maid, raised her eyebrows at Linka when the young girl grabbed the device and gave it her full attention. A message from Wheeler was awaiting her curious eyes. Her heart was warm and full and she felt a juvenile excitement building inside her.

 _Make this night even more perfect... watch the sunrise with me? I'm at the bridge with the iron dragons_

Linka quickly dismissed her servants before they could see the smile forming on her lips. She sat unmoving at first, staring at the screen as innumerous thoughts swirled through her brain. Did she dare take the next step with Wheeler, be completely alone with him, thus letting him know that she felt something for him? It was risky, but oh, she longed to! It was exasperating to keep running away from something that was surely forming, emotions so sweet she felt drunk on them.

On an impulse, she stood up from her chair and opened one door to her extensive closet. Linka chose the simplest dress she could find (no easy task) and wrapped a soft shawl around her shoulders. The spring evening was warm, but it was better being safe in case of a sudden temperature drop. She wasn't sure what to do with her hair. The up-do had put waves in it, and she decided to leave it loose over her back. She tried telling herself it wasn't just because Wheeler preferred her hair down, but she knew she could hardly fool herself any longer.

Her heartbeat seemed to be echoing in the stillness of the Palace hallways as she softly closed her bedroom door behind her. Linka was not sure why she felt the need to tiptoe around, but she did so, anyway. Perhaps she feared explaining her senseless behavior to anyone, for she could hardly understand it herself. Once she was finally out the front door, she smiled at the guards as they bowed to her, and let them know she was going for a walk around the gardens.

The crisp early morning air made her secure her shawl closer against her body and she took to running. Linka felt like laughing she was so overjoyed. The sky was of an indescribable beauty above her. The stars were out in full force, creating a magnificent backdrop to her dreams. Hues of orange-yellow hugged the Earth, pale blue directly above to contrast it. She walked further, following the paved garden roads she knew so well from her childhood. The Dragon Bridge was not far. It was a place surrounded by tall trees, overlooking a picturesque stream which the four dragons seemed to be "guarding".

Linka was out of breath once she arrived, not sure if it was due to her quick pace or the fluttered state of her heart. She saw that Wheeler was leaning over the railing casually, as if he belonged there, seeming at ease with the majestic surroundings. He sensed her presence and watched with a smile as she made her way to him. His expression mirrored her same sense of happiness.

Linka squealed when he suddenly picked her up and twirled her in the air a couple of times.

"Yankee!" She laughed, holding on to him once her feet were firmly planted on the ground again.

"I wasn't sure you could make it, babe," Wheeler said, his arms tightening around her waist. "I thought your door would be guarded or something."

Linka looked up at him, noticing he'd lost the jacket and tie. A few buttons on his white shirt were unbuttoned from the top, and he'd rolled up the sleeves. She knew such formal attire was not natural to him and Wheeler was too transparent to pretend to be someone he was not.

"It is easier to sneak around at night," she grinned, a little deviously, and he laughed.

All traces of amusement eventually deserted his eyes and they stood on the bridge, in a close embrace, exchanging deep, soul-baring glances.

It was endless moments before Wheeler sighed. In an extremely frustrated tone, he suddenly let out, "I... I can't!" His body seemed to be shaking from the effort of the lost battle raging on inside him.

He pulled Linka closer still, and she quizzically looked up at him, mouth slightly agape. Wheeler neared her, breathing in the scent of her hair, molding her curvy body to his solid one. He placed a kiss on the side of her neck. Another, then another, as if her skin had turned into a luxurious wine he could not help but taste.

"I can't stay away from you," he whispered in her ear, completely self-convinced.

Linka shivered warmly and listened to his voice as it filled the silence of the gardens.

"I knew you were out of my league the day I met you, Linka." Wheeler found her eyes, sincerity engraved in his shining orbs. "You're everything I'm not... obvious reasons aside. But now I find out you're even more unattainable. Like a mirage in the desert! But I don't care! Linka, I don't care! I gotta be with you, babe. I can't get out of my mind our kiss in Sydney. You're all I think about."

Linka felt her inside go weak, turning as gooey as roasted marshmallows, before she leaned into Wheeler, closing her eyes against the warmth exploding inside her body. His hand was placed against the small of her back, pulling her to him, another caressed the line of her jaw as he started to kiss her like she had envisioned in recent dreams. A sigh escaped her lips and she kept her lips parted for him, as her arms locked around his neck. Her knees were shaky, her reasoning lost to the wind, but she felt _free_. More than that, she felt _desired_ , like she could go to a boy's head and make him drunk on her. But this was so much better than any substance, and if their first kiss had been shy and tame, their second one was proving to be explosively passionate. Linka's mouth willingly followed his lead and her body forged itself against his. Suddenly, she wished for his strong hands to roam her body and for his lips to trail paths down her skin.

These strange, strong urges deep within came as a surprise to her, and Linka could not help but be slightly shaken by them. Slowly, she pulled her mouth from Wheeler's and blinked back to the real world. Her head rested comfortably against his chest and she felt safe in the circle of his arms. He was stroking her long hair gently and her eyes closed as her body relaxed. There was no other sound except those of birds chirping and the water cascading over the rocks. It was so beautiful a moment, so tender, that Linka felt her heart ache a little from its impact. She moved her hands over his chest and felt the steady beating of Wheeler's heart against her palms.

"You are just... _warm_ , Jacob," Linka whispered, hiding her face against his chest for fear he would look into her eyes. She was feeling very vulnerable disclosing her private emotions to him. "When I am with you, I feel like nothing bad can ever happen to me. You have a way of handling me that is very gentle, caring. I know I am not an easy person... it must be the Romanov blood inside me, proud, stubborn, and self-righteous... I could list a lot of my faults, but you never make them weigh too heavily on me. Initially, I used these things to push you away, but lately I have felt this resistance just... melting away."

"I do control the element of _fire_ , babe!" Wheeler laughed, slightly pulling her away to seek out her eyes. His lips brushed hers softly and her breath caught at the tender gesture.

"That was the best thing anyone has ever said to me." Wheeler's tone had turned more serious and his eyes shined prettily. It was too easy to lose track of time, of herself, with him. It was surreal.

"Run away with me."

"What?" Linka laughed, her fingers slowly caressing his angular jaw line. She liked the set determination in his eyes, as if he could take on the world without any fear.

"More like _where_. How about off the coast of Mexico? Or Panama!"

"Yankee, those are places drug smugglers run off to!" She was laughing openly and he smiled at her visible happiness.

"All right, but I ain't goin' anywhere cold! I did my time in Brooklyn. Now it's nothing but sun, tan and bikinis!"

"Hmm," Linka rolled her eyes at him, then pretended to push him away a little. "What did I tell you earlier? About your Casanova-like behavior?"

Wheeler pulled her in closer instead and again kissed her, seeming content that he could do so whenever he wished to.

"There's only one girl I wanna see in a bikini and that's you, babe."

She was fond of the way his voice lowered when he was trying to be seductive, and his eyes kept drawing her in further and further. She had nowhere left to run. Slowly, Linka neared him and the anticipation building inside her core almost made her dizzy. They lost each other in burning kisses as the sun rays began to filter through the billowing clouds. A new day was born.

* * *

A/N: So romantic, here is the Dragon Bridge at Alexander Palace Gardens (it actually exists! And you thought I was just clever LOL!): .it/search?q=alexander+palace&biw=1093&bih=538&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ved=0CFAQsARqFQoTCMaNmsy_-cgCFaO8cgodIKoCmg&dpr=1.25#tbm=isch&q=alexander+palace+dragon+bridge&imgrc=ENTRFC_ZgzNsKM%3A


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

It was much, much later that Linka made her way up the Palace stairs once again. All things in her visual seemed brighter, sharper, more alive somehow. She felt halfway between drunk and dreaming. It made for a magnificent combination. Her fingers traveled to her lips, which were set in a ready smile, and her body came alive with the recollection of Wheeler's kisses. She sighed and continued to smile. It was the first time she had ever felt like this, her heart full to the brim, resembling water cascading from a boiling pot.

Being with him was nothing less than _magical_ , decided Linka, as she climbed the last step. Wheeler made her feel _normal;_ he'd been attracted to her way before finding out she was royalty, and that made the depth of her emotions feel all the more _real_. His touch claimed her more and more, his kisses could convince her of just about anything. Why, they could argue, yell and scream at one another, then lose each other in a kiss all in the same breath! Thankfully, now there were fewer and fewer reasons to argue, especially since they'd discovered it was much more fun to kiss and make-out.

Linka bit her lip to keep from laughing at her thoughts, and she distractedly walked by her Grandmother's quarters. The door was ajar, but the Empress noticed her passing just the same. They made eye contact and Linka stopped her walk, before deciding to enter the room.

Grandmother was sitting in front of the mirror, dressed for the morning, as a maid stood brushing out her long silver hair. The majestic room was alive with the bright sunlight pouring in and highlighting the gold finishing on the furniture. Linka remembered what it was like as a child getting lost inside Grandmother's vast room and her games of hide-and-seek with Mishka, which the Empress had always looked upon with joy. It was rare that she had ever raised her voice or frowned at the children. Grandmother had always been very loving; it was impossible not to respect her.

"Darling!" she smiled warmly now, before dismissing the maid so they could be alone.

Linka offered a greeting and kissed the elderly lady's cheek, readily taking place behind her to help her with her hair.

"Were you heading off for a walk, my dear?"

Linka met her eyes in the mirror, all the while noticing what the Empress was seeing. Flushed cheeks and a dreamy smile, eyes lost in another dimension.

"I was actually returning from one, Grandma-Ma."

"You were up early."

Linka let the comment slide, not informing Grandmother that she had yet to sleep, and that it was the furthest thing from her mind at the moment. She lowered her eyes to the strokes of the brush, not sure what to add. Her thoughts were muddied over and blissful.

"You had fun dancing last night, for once," the Empress smiled a little, seeking out Linka's eyes in the reflection before them. The mirror could not lie. And just like that, the young girl knew that it was impossible to escape her Grandmother's watchful eye. She knew her too well, and Linka had changed too drastically for her not to notice.

"You are the picture of blissfulness right now." Grandmother took her hand, and silently invited her to sit beside her. The cushioned chair was as soft as a cloud.

"Linka, child, your whole demeanor changed as soon as you saw your friends. The American boy... he has a soft spot for you, _nyet_?"

Linka blushed and looked down at her hands, uselessly folded in her lap. She could find no words to express her thoughts.

"I read it in his eyes," Grandmother went on, patting her hand a little as Linka lifted her head to lock eyes with her. "He seems a genuine boy, quick to catch on. He's handsome... and charming. You are fond of him, Linka?"

The blonde girl could only nod helplessly and her Grandmother slowly let go of her hand.

The older woman sat thinking for a few moments in silence before a sigh escaped her lips. "Child, I'm not sure this was what your Father meant when he gave you permission to choose someone." The gentlest tone was used and Linka felt her heart ache a little.

"Grandma-Ma... please don't ask me what's going on because I couldn't describe it to you," Linka finally let out, shaking her head. "What I feel makes no sense to me. All I know is that I think about him all the time, that when I'm with him everything else... _stops_."

"I'd say we're in trouble, darling."

Linka groaned and placed her head in her hands. "Help me, Grandma-Ma!"

"You didn't initially tell him you were the Grand Duchess, either," the Empress chastised her a little, putting together her love story piece by jumbled piece.

"It doesn't matter to him!" Linka replied in her defense, jutting out her chin proudly.

Her Grandmother leaned closer to her and stroked her hair like she would a child's. "Unfortunately, it does have to matter, dear. You got tangled into each other without contemplating any sort of guarantee for the future. He may not get to have you, Linka, and I think it was unfair of you to deceive him."

The pure state of joy she had reached moments earlier seemed to dissipate into thin air and Linka's face fell a little. Her Grandmother's words were wise and completely true, and at that moment in time she could not help but despise truth.

"Although," the Empresses newly took her hand and let out a small smile, deciding to shift gears, "the temptation would be incredibly hard to resist, I can see that."

The smile was returned as expected, and Linka felt slightly less miserable. " _Da_."

"When you walked in I could tell that you'd been in his company. Well, did he kiss you?"

" _Bozhe moi_ , Grandma-Ma!" Linka's face colored all different shades of red, causing the Empress to laugh heartily.

"I was a young girl many moons ago, but I still remember what it feels like. He makes you happy, _da_?"

Linka nodded stupidly and impulsively reached out to hug her dear Grandmother. It was so wonderful to be able to share her deepest feelings with someone who loved her unconditionally, who _got_ her, dumb mistakes and all.

"Sweetheart, I wish I could promise you all your heart's desires right now, but I cannot lie to you. You were born into privilege, and that comes with its own set of strict rules. My best advice at this point is just to enjoy these couple of days you have left with your dear boy. It is, after all, wrong not to take advantage of love once it knocks on our door. The future is never set in stone, and the present is all we have to make lasting memories. So we must choose to live always, and most importantly, _love_."


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Linka did just that. Follow her Grandmother's reasoning, that is. The next day, she organized a picnic in the garden and boat rides on the river exclusively for her and the rest of the Planeteers. The day was beautiful, sunny and warm, perfect for their outdoor pursuits. She and Gi even challenged the boys to a boat race, which proved to be so fun Linka's sides hurt from laughing so much. Everyone was in high spirits, enjoying their time away from responsibilities, and Linka and Wheeler had an extra glow to them. Even if the others noticed their lingering glances or the way their hands brushed together when they walked, they made no comments in regard, as if it was the most natural thing in the world for the pair to have become a couple. Linka even rested her back against Wheeler as they ate their lunch on the checkered tablecloth sprawled on the grass. The others were in awe of the great outdoors and Linka acted as their guide, sharing all she knew about the garden's design. She was distracted by Wheeler's arm around her waist and his nearness, but thankfully the others did not notice, and the day kept on charting its perfect course.

By mid-afternoon, Kwame had started to doze off under the shade of the large oak tree, while Ma-Ti and Gi were playing cards animatedly. Linka was watching their antics with a smile drawn on her face before Wheeler gently pulled her to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, feeling his warmth and experiencing joy. _This was how life ought to be_ , she reflected inwardly. Surrounded by love, acceptance, tranquillity.

"Up late last night?" Wheeler joked in her ear, both arms around her frame to hold her to him.

"Hmm," Linka smiled, shaking her head a little to herself. Golden waves fell delicately over her shoulders and she looked up at her Yankee. The filtering sunlight rendered the blue color of his eyes striking like sapphires, the smile he had for her gorgeous.

"A handsome, mysterious gentleman invited me for a late-night rendezvous..."

"Yeah? I bet it was pretty hot!"

"Oh, wait... that was just a dream I had, never mind!"

" _Hey!_ "

Wheeler immediately retaliated at her teasing, and Linka squealed loudly at the immediate tickle attack. Soon she was gasping for air, but she refused to beg for mercy. Instead, she got to her feet shakily, still laughing, and offered Wheeler her hand as a peace offering.

"Come on, Yankee," she spoke up brightly. "Let us go for a walk or we will end up dead to the world like Kwame."

The African boy snored as if on cue and Wheeler laughed in turn.

Taking her hand, he let himself be led by the lovely blonde girl, deeper into the woods and onto more common ground.

Linka was not sure how many steps they'd taken, but already Wheeler had pulled her to him as he readily claimed her mouth. Her body re-awakened, her senses resurrected, as she gave in to his sweet assault on her lips. It had become so natural to be so close to Wheeler, to feel the steady beating of his heart against hers, that it felt like second nature.

Somehow, she ended up with her back against a large tree and she circled her arms around Wheeler's neck, wishing to eliminate all distance. She would gladly stay trapped like this for hours, enjoying their intimacy like one does a fine glass of aged brandy. It was just as intoxicating to the senses.

Linka's burning lungs took in more of the clean air surrounding them, her body shivering warmly at Wheeler's small kisses along her jaw and neck.

"Babe, can we just stay like this forever?" The American boy sighed happily, resting his forehead against hers.

She blinked against his intense glance, and chose to smile instead. "We can... but you have a short attention span and you may get tired of me."

Linka kept her tone light but a deeper part of her soul had always feared Wheeler's nonchalance. It was rare for him to be serious about anything in general, he seemed to be traveling through life with no particular pit stops in mind. He was the essence of _free_ , and now that she'd given in to him, she was anxious about where they would go next.

"It's not possible to get tired of you."

"Well, maybe not now..."

"Not _ever_ , babe."

Linka bit her lip and lowered her eyes, her emotions feeling suddenly congested like a highway at rush hour.

"What is it?" he asked, immediately noticing her change of mood, as he gently lifted her chin up.

"I think I am feeling... how do you say it? _Over my head_? You are the first boy I have ever kissed, Yankee. I do not know what is supposed to be happening after that."

Wheeler thought over her words for a minute, then shrugged easily. "I don't know if there is a set script for these things, Linka. You just kinda go with the flow of things, I guess."

"And what is this... _flow_ , exactly?"

She could tell he was amused by her pressing the issue, and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well," he smiled genuinely, "let's see. I like being with you, and holding you to me, and obviously I'm fond of kissing you. I like it when you take my hand and the special smile you have just for me. I like it when you open up to me and tell me things no one else knows about you. What I don't like is being apart from you, not knowing whether you are safe, or seeing you unhappy. I can't stand the thought of other guys trying to win you over, actually, I don't even want to think about _that_."

Linka was pleased by his honesty, a thousand suns warming her insides at his words. But she kept a cool front and pretended to mull things over for a moment, collecting her flustered thoughts.

"Hmm," she finally let out, searching his eyes. They were unchanged. "That sounds like... a relationship, of sorts?"

"Like flowers and candy and cards on Valentine's Day?" Wheeler was openly teasing her and she slapped his arm lightly.

"Will you be serious?" She reprimanded, and he stood to attention, giving her the marine salute, before openly laughing.

" _Bozhe moi_!" grumbled Linka under her breath, pouting up at him a little.

"Babe, what do I gotta do to show you I'm serious about you?" Wheeler replied good-natured, lightly kissing her full bottom lip. His eyes told her all she needed to know and she became still in his arms.

"You've been _my babe_ since, like, day one."

"Well, how do I know you do not say that to every girl you meet?" Linka went on, but she already knew she'd lost the battle, because his words contained nothing but his deepest, most sincere emotions. His tone was more loving than she dared to analyze, as it would surely cause her to tear up a little.

"Because I can't say things like that to other girls like I used to. That's a pretty clear sign I've got it bad for you!"

Linka laughed at his reasoning and nestled herself comfortably in his arms. She had tested him enough for one day and he'd passed with flying colors, anyway.

"You are very sure of yourself, Jacob," she mused quietly, secretly wishing their future were so certain. Linka hated to think that she was building something so beautiful with Wheeler on ever-shifting quicksands. The Palace, her title, her family were all threats to the prosperity she had envisioned in love.

"I wish being sure was all it took, babe," Wheeler softly remarked, and she detected a trace of worry in his tone that was rare for his sunny disposition.

Linka was not sure what to add to dispel the wave of sadness that was starting to build up. There, they had arrived at the crux of the problem, with no solution in sight. Where to go from here, _how_ to be together without meeting some sort of opposition?

"Maybe I could talk to my Father," Linka half whispered tentatively, her tone not too convincing. This was the first real dilemma in her life and, as luck would have it, it was a pretty massive one.

"Yeah, he's _cool_ , right?"

The irony in Wheeler's voice confirmed her fears: her Father was as unreasonable and imposing as he seemed. Linka groaned audibly, her brain hurting from the strain of overthinking.

"Maybe... let's not think about that right now, huh, babe?" Wheeler smiled a little at her and she could not help but nod along, if not a little sadly.

"Today has been great," Wheeler went on, squeezing her a little more tightly and kissing her temple gently. "It was a good idea to bring us here, babe. The sun, the fresh air... I think we all felt a little more at home this way."

Linka was glad to him for deliberately changing topics, and he was right, as usual. It was no use being sad while they were still together. Now was the time to be brave and carefree and _alive_. She'd just have to be strong for whatever happened afterwards.

The sun had moved over the skyline and Linka was shaken out of her reveries. "How long have we been out here, Yankee? What are we going to tell the others? They will start to wonder where we are!"

"Relax, babe," Wheeler smiled against her ear. His lips had started to wander down her neck, his warm contact nearly causing her insides to short-circuit. Linka bit her lip to keep her feelings from rupturing outwards.

"We'll just tell 'em we were bird watching."

Linka laughed, her hand running over the back of his head in a brief caress. "That's a plausible explanation for _me_ , but what about you?"

"Hey, I like watching birds!" he grinned, now placing little repeated kisses on her lips. "Birds... chicks... whatever!"

Linka gasped, pretending to be offended but not succeeding in her mission. He was laughing at her attempts to free herself from his arms.

"Yankee, honestly, I do not know why I like you so much!"

"Let me give you a reminder, then," Wheeler offered smartly, and effortlessly captured her mouth in a long kiss. Linka instantly forgave him his provoking comments, his silliness. He would never change in that regard. Instead, she became paralyzed by his display of raw passion, how openly he could convey his affections for her. She felt like melting into a puddle and was glad for the solid tree behind her, for her knees were wobbly and not at all reliable at a time like this.

Her heart beat rapidly in the ancient woods of her garden that had never seen her happier.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

"Linka! Please, wait!"

The young Grand Duchess was so distracted she barely heard Daniil calling after her. She wanted to visit with her Grandmother before changing for dinner and she was already running late. In her new state of my mind, it was hard to keep track of time, events, and other mundane things. Her brain was like a frothy smoothie that tasted of romance and dreams.

She turned and saw Daniil, who nearly had to run up to her to get her attention. He'd been in the entrance talking to a group of people Linka did not know very well. She felt further and further away from Palace happenings. She glanced up at the large crystal chandeliers, her image coming back to her distorted. Daniil was examining her closely and Linka suddenly saw herself through his eyes. Her hair was untamed and knotty, falling over her shoulders long and unkept. Her cotton dress was grass stained, her comfortable flats smudged over with mud in some parts.

"I was hoping to see you earlier at the tennis courts," Daniil tried to smile, but Linka could tell he was processing many different emotions. He did not seem too pleased. "Mishka tried his best, but he did not beat me."

"He does not like to lose, and this is his party, after all. I'm surprised he didn't ask for a rematch!"

"He would have played all night long to defend his honor, but he reluctantly left to get ready for dinner."

Linka nodded, seeing an opening in the conversation. "Speaking of which..."

But before she could turn, Daniil had grabbed her wrist and she froze in her tracks. Her eyes took in his determined expression and it suddenly felt strange to be facing him. It seemed like life times ago that she'd walked beside him or that they had danced together. They'd shared something so superficial Linka was not sure it had ever happened at all. It was like dust in the wind, unimportant and unnoticed.

"Linka..." Daniil spoke up finally, seemingly struggling with something. He took a deep breath before voicing his thoughts. "I don't understand you. I've tried, God knows I really have. Don't you care about what everyone is saying?"

Linka crossed her arms over her chest and straightened her shoulders. "You'll be kind enough to enlighten me, Daniil?" Her tone was ironic and not at all impressed.

"Maybe if you worried about spending more time with me and less with someone else, you would not be in the middle of this... scandal!"

Linka's mouth opened at Daniil's revelations. His accusations had ignited a fierce reaction inside her, and she felt anger bubbling up to the surface.

"What in heaven's name are you talking about? I'm warning you, I'm losing my patience with this conversation."

"Playing innocent, Linka, really?" Daniil shot back unkindly and she saw a glint of anger crossing his dark eyes. "Everyone's talking about you and that... that... _Amerikanskiy_. It's outrageous!"

"I didn't know that being American was such a sin," Linka let out, her fists balling up tightly at her sides. "You should stay out of my private affairs. It doesn't concern you _or_ anyone else."

"Maybe you've forgotten who you are? Did he completely brainwash you?"

Linka slowly let out a breath, trying to get her fierce emotions under control. If she were to punch Daniil in the eye like she was itching to do, the guards would follow suit and probably do a bad number on him, so she prayed for self-control as she faced him. She knew that violence was never the answer, anyway.

"Daniil, you don't have a say in anything I do, so take this as a warning and back off."

Linka pierced him with a venomous look and swiftly turned around, not wanting to continue arguing with him a minute longer.

"This is ridiculous!" Daniil went on, obviously not as finished as she was. He took her arm again and stopped her movements. "What can he possibly offer you? He's a _nobody_. "

Linka pulled free of him as if he were burning her, and shoved Daniil away with a force she did not know she possessed. She felt like a lioness whose cubs had been taken away.

"I'd rather be with a _nobody_ like him than someone like _you_."

Linka's legs moved quickly towards the staircase, and up she went rapidly, leaving behind a dumb-struck, fuming Daniil.

Her chest heaving from the effort, Linka rested her body against a doorframe on the upper floor. The hallways were deserted and she took time to catch her breath. She was vibrating with anger and feeling indignant. That _jerk_ had appointed himself a sort of spokesperson for the Palace, had he? There were _rumors_ circulating on her and Wheeler, were there? She could not care less! She was just sorry she was giving those vultures something to feed on. It did not matter too much about what they were saying about _her_ , she was used to everyone scrutinizing her actions from birth. Her life had been an open book at the Palace. But she hated to think that she'd dragged Wheeler into the lion's pit of evil gossip. He did not deserve it, and being so different made him an easy target.

The Russian girl forced three deep breaths down her lungs and willed her heart to slow down a little. It had been a while that she'd been so angry at something. The thought of Wheeler getting hurt because of her pushed her feelings from anger to infinite misery. Was she acting selfishly? Was she giving Wheeler false hope? Was she living out a fantasy that was bound to remain just that - a mere illusion?

Linka felt tears sliding down her cheeks but she quickly wiped them away with the back of her palm. She did not like to cry, it made her feel even more weak and helpless. But she could not stop the salty streams making their way down her cheeks, plunging down the front of her dress. In that instant, she knew she would trade all the treasure stored up in the Palace for a chance at happiness, with her Yankee boy by her side.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Linka's bad mood was accentuated through dinner. She was introduced to wave after wave of guests, mainly young men, and she could not help but wonder if her Father had anything to do with it. Maybe he was getting impatient with her inability to select someone, or worse yet, maybe he had heard all the rumors that Daniil had hinted at.

Wheeler and the others were nowhere in sight, as if they'd been swallowed up by the sea of bodies filling the Palace. There were so many people present Linka found it hard to breathe. It was too chaotic for her taste.

Afterwards, as tradition would have it, Sofia held a ladies only 'tea time' in the Grand Hall upstairs. Linka sat in her chair, not making conversation and kindly avoiding all the powdered women gossiping about. Occasionally, she glanced at her cell phone hidden away under the intricate layers of her dress. She'd written Wheeler a text, but he had yet to answer. _He'd probably lost his phone_ , she thought, tapping her foot on the floor, a mixture of impatience and nervousness building up inside her. _Wheeler would probably lose his head if it weren't attached_ , Linka went on to muse with a small smile.

Hours passed until finally she could take no more. Linka slipped out of the Hall and nearly ran outside, her lungs burning with the need for fresh air. She wrapped her arms tighter around her body; she was underdressed for the late hour, but she did not care. People were also out in the near gardens, occupying benches and talking, so she let her legs carry her further. There were a few clouds playing hide and seek with the half moon in the sky, but otherwise the night was calm and lovely.

She was not sure how long she'd been walking around the gardens when she stopped suddenly, lifting her face up to the sky. Linka thought she detected the faintest smell of smoke, as if something was burning in the distance. Her heart started to beat more rapidly and she became more alarmed, without knowing why exactly. It was like she had walked into the vapors of a bad premonition, and now it was bathing her skin, refusing to come off.

On an impulse, Linka lifted the skirts of her dress, both arms filled with the silky fabric, and started running. Her senses became more alive and she listened closely for any indication of danger. Now she could see smoke in the distance, billowing upwards with hypnotic, steady movements. It was dark but she knew her way around the gardens, and the direction she was taking could only lead to the White Tower. It was a detached portion of the Palace, filled with studies, meeting rooms and a large library on the last floor. Her schooling had taken place mainly inside the Tower and she had always loved passing the hours with a good book by the windows on the top floor, observing the Palace grounds while feeling totally relaxed. It had been the one place she had felt closest to her Father. He would study his papers in the library while she read, and in the amicable silence of the ancient walls, Linka had felt reassured by his strong presence.

She was so lost in her memories, she nearly missed the other two persons running at her same speed, coming from the opposite side of the garden grounds. It was Ma-Ti and Wheeler. They seemed to read in her eyes the uneasiness she was feeling, so they continued their run alongside her.

"We saw smoke in the distance!" Ma-Ti spoke up, breathing heavily.

"It's probably nothing..." Wheeler started to say before Linka finished his thought.

"...but we better check it out! It is coming from the Tower! Quick!"

Once they got to the clearing, Linka noticed a handful of people standing around, looking up at the now black smoke that was impregnating the night air. The Tower was on fire, flames dancing on the top part of its solid construction. Linka was too shocked too speak, and she stood inert like the rest of the other people, her limbs feeling heavy especially after her sprint.

"Ma-Ti, call Gi and Kwame! Tell 'em to get over here fast!" Wheeler instructed, taking over naturally as was usual for him.

The young boy nodded in turn, and placed his ring close to his forehead. "Heart!"

Linka was lost in observing the situation closely, and was startled when she felt a pair of hands grabbing at her arms. She turned and saw Elizabeth. The frantic look on the young woman's face caused Linka's blood to run cold and no words came to her.

"They're far away," Ma-Ti was saying, exchanging a worried glance with Wheeler, before he tried listening in again to his thoughts.

"Linka!" Elizabeth was nearly screaming now, her nails digging into Linka's bare arms. Her pupils were dilated with fear and her face ashen. "You Father is up there, in the library! He goes up to read in the evenings before bed, and sometimes he even falls asleep with a book in his lap..."

Linka was not sure if Elizabeth had stopped speaking but she heard nothing else. It was as if someone had pushed her underwater, depriving her of oxygen and all her senses. Her stomach was as if diving off a high cliff again and again and she became momentarily paralyzed.

"We need Captain Planet!" announced Ma-Ti, turning to face the Tower. Crackling could now be heard through the opened windows, as the wooden floors and furniture slowly fed the fire's hunger.

"I do not have my ring!" Linka replied in a panic, not sure if she was screaming or whispering at this point.

Moments passed, it was seconds really, before she heard Wheeler's voice. It was calm, with a hint of determination that was typical of him whenever they faced danger.

"Ma-Ti, look after Linka."

He exchanged a quick glance with Ma-Ti, a conversation she was not privy to, it seemed, before he turned towards the Tower. Wheeler took a step forward and Linka's brain became functional once again. Immediately, her legs followed to mirror his movements and she took his arm to stop him.

Wheeler turned around to face her, their eyes meeting.

"Linka, I promise I'll never boss you around again as long as I live, but this time you gotta listen to me. _Stay here and don't move_. You hear me?"

" _Nyet_ , you cannot go in there!" Linka hardly recognized her voice, it was hysterical and showcased a taste of imminent tears.

"I have to," the stubborn reply came as expected, and he gently released his arm from her iron-grip hold. "It'll be okay."

They shared a profound look, Wheeler trying to reassure her and Linka not wanting to let him go, and before the moment was over, he'd made his way inside the burning building before her very eyes. As he disappeared inside, a burning pillar collapsed loudly across the large entrance, blocking the way.

Now, no one else would be able to get in... or _out_.

" _ **Wheeler**_!" Linka screamed, her body propelling her towards the doomed Tower.

" _ **Linka, no**_!" Ma-Ti shouted back, his arms pulling her back towards him in an attempt to stop her movements.

Linka struggled against him, thrashing like a wild horse. "Let me go!"

Elizabeth stepped forward to help poor Ma-Ti and together they were able to contain the hurricane Linka had become.

Time went on, slowly crawling forward. Everyone was agitated, wondering what fate awaited the Tsar. More people reached the disaster sight and the murmur of their voices made Linka want to scream. No one could do anything besides standing and watching. Did nobody understand that she could lose her Father _and_ Wheeler in the merciless fire that had been created?

Elizabeth had placed her arms around her in a sort of embrace, caressing her hair lightly, but Linka felt cold inside. As if a Siberian-like climate had taken a permanent residence inside her heart.

Finally, she could take no more and voiced her frustration. "How long has it been? Ma-Ti, why are they not coming out?" Her voice had taken to trembling and her body followed suit.

Ma-Ti's face was painted with the same worried undertones and he lifted his ring to his forehead. "He's using his power... that's all I can detect."

Linka was momentarily relieved and she closed her eyes. _Only Wheeler would fight fire with fire!_ The thought animated her a little but soon again she thought about the incredible danger her Yankee was facing. He did not know his way around the Tower, and if the fire got to the electrical wiring it would be dark inside. Not too mention all the flammable material surrounding them, things like books, old papers, wooden chairs and desks...

Linka craned her neck to look at the now collapsed entranceway, where smoke seemed to be eating away all objects in sight. She thought she saw shadows coming forward, but her tired eyes were probably playing tricks on her so she blinked. When she looked again, however, she saw real silhouettes advancing through the smoke.

Out came her Father, leaning heavily on Wheeler, the American carrying most of the Tsar's weight on his shoulders. His leg seemed to be injured, he could barely walk, but luckily Wheeler was strong enough for the both of them.

Linka was not sure she was breathing, as she watched Wheeler gently helping her Father to a sitting position on the grass. Both were coughing from the smoke inhalation, and they were covered from head to toe in soot and ashes. Wheeler collapsed on his back beside the Tsar, his chest heaving as he caught his breath. Judging from his reaction, it had taken real superhuman effort.

In the background, the Tower burned beyond recognition, turning into one large blaze that could not be contained.

Everything started running in its right timing and everyone seemed to be coming out of a collective slumber. Mishka had suddenly materialized beside Linka and others were approaching the scene, as well. In an instant, Linka was running alongside her brother into the outstretched arms of their Father.

Her arms wrapped tightly around his tried frame, and her body shook with sobs. Her cheek was wet, but from her Father's tears. He was holding her to him like never before in her life.

"My little Linka," he repeated in her ear over and over again, brushing her hair back while continuing to cry. "I thought I would never see you again!"

Mishka had wrapped his arms around them both, and they sat like this for endless moments, tangled, sharing their love and celebrating the miracle of life.

Linka moved her eyes to Wheeler, still laying not far from them, and he turned his head in her direction. When their glances intertwined, there was a faint shadow of a smile on his lips. The gesture was so reassuring and loving it moved mountains inside Linka.

And just like that, through the tears, ashes, and folly, everything was _all right_.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

By the time the firefighters arrived, Gi had already started taming the flames with her water power. The Tower appeared ghostly, and underneath the smoke, a skeleton of the old construction remained. Linka would remember the horrifying visual for the rest of her life. It seemed like the fire had burned a large portion of her innocence, as well, and that night, she felt more grown-up and a little melancholy, as a result.

Thankfully, her Father had not been gravely injured. He'd sprained an ankle in his effort to escape, but that was nothing in comparison to what could have happened had Wheeler not intervened. The Yankee was fine, even though Linka had fretted over him, especially when the paramedics had treated him with oxygen. Wheeler himself did not like medical attention, so he tried to play the whole thing off and insisted that the Tsar be looked after, instead.

Needless to say, Linka could not sleep that night. She was starting to wonder whether she had developed some crazy form of insomnia, since she could barely recall the last time she had had a good night's sleep. It was like her brain was too active for sleep and before she knew it, it was dawn.

And suddenly, it was the last day for the royal wedding celebration. Mishka and Sofia would be heading off for their honeymoon the next day, and life at the Palace would resume as it always had.

At their last family gathering, Linka found herself sitting distractedly beside her brother. Her eyes kept wandering over to Wheeler in a way that was automatic as breathing. He and the other Planeteers were sitting on the other side of the table, even if not directly across from her, but it was just as well because the blonde girl could see no one else.

There were times she was invited to converse by different members of her family, and she would do so briefly. But when she turned back to Wheeler, she was pleased to discover that his eyes had never left her. Warm shivers caressed her skin like a summer breeze. She did not tire of playing this game with him. The intensity of his glances had changed with time, Linka reflected inwardly. He used to look at her subtly at the beginning, as if he were secretly studying her, but now there was something more intense in the way he observed her. It was like he was attached to her on a stronger, deeper level.

Linka pondered this over in silence. _What did the Yankee feel for her_? He'd openly told her he was serious about her, and she could tell that he had been very sincere then. The great thing about Wheeler was that it was easy to read him; his emotions were candidly drawn on his face, more so than was the case with her. This suddenly caused her to wonder if anyone else was noticing their private exchange, but the thought quickly escaped her mind once her Father stood up, intending to speak.

Everything and everyone went silent.

The Tsar seemed to have recovered from the previous night's tragic incident. He was leaning on a cane to help him stand, but the rest of him appeared rock solid as usual. Linka, however, detected a new softness in his eyes, maybe it was something subtle in the way the light reflected. Perhaps her Father had discovered his own fragility, perhaps he did not feel as immortal as the royal Court wanted him to believe. At present, however, his voice did not falter to project powerfully over the Dining Hall, and all eyes turned naturally on him. Viktor Romanov had always been charismatic, after all.

Linka turned in his direction, secretly proud of him, and a few ringlets of her blonde hair brushed the sleeveless neckline of her dress with the movement.

"Ladies and gentleman of this respected Court," began Linka's Father with a nod, before surveying the vast sea of gathered guests. He easily switched to English and continued undisturbed.

"Welcome. I want to thank you all for attending this wedding celebration. My family is grateful for your presence and asks for your continued prayers for my son, so that God may continue to extend His hand over my firstborn. The future of the Romanov title rests upon his shoulders, after all.

"Many of you will have heard by now that there was a most unpleasant incident last night, and I want to officially thank you all for your concern. As you can see, I have injured my ankle, but the doctors say that I shall be as good as new in a few weeks.

"I want to share with you my story, for it is quite an amazing tale. Little did I know last night as I climbed the steps of the Tower to reach my beloved library that I would face such an adventure! I did not notice anything unusual as I started reading, only that I was more tired than usual, and soon I had fallen asleep.

"When I woke up, the air was filled with thick smoke and the flames had started to consume the back shelves of the library. It looked like an inferno! I quickly got out of my chair and I must have tripped in the panic, because I found myself on the floor with a sharp pain going up my leg. I started screaming for help, but the smoke was becoming so thick it was hard to breathe, let alone speak. I had started to crawl towards the door when in bolted a young man, forcing the door open. He instantly bent down on the floor to aid me and I explained to him that I could not walk. I cannot remember too many other details because at some point I went into a state of panic. I kept thinking I would die in that library, that I would never see my children or my wife again. I do not wish that feeling on my worst enemy.

"However, this young man had determination for the both of us, it seemed. He helped me to stand, shifting most of my weight on himself so that my leg would not further protest. Luckily, he's a strong youth! He looked me in the eye and said, "sir, I am getting you out of here! Hang on!". And the way he said this was so convincing I believed him.

"The descent down the stairs was... out of an action film, I would say! Everything was collapsing around us, pieces of the roof, furniture, walls were crumbling under the flames as if they were made out of thin paper. But listen to this! My rescuer was wearing a magical ring that controlled fire, and he used it to create passageways where there were none for us to escape through. By this point I thought this young man was either an angel or a demon, there was no other explanation for all that was happening!"

Brief laughter from the audience animated the Tsar's speech and Linka readily turned to look at Wheeler with a bright smile. How many times had she thought the same thing about the exasperating Yankee? Except, it had nothing to do with Gaia's ring and all to do with his personality. She could simply hate him then lust after him all in the same moment! Wheeler was a bit like fire and ice all wrapped into one neat package, and this was what had rendered him so mysterious and interesting to Linka's eyes. No one had ever evoked in her such intense, diverse reactions.

The Tsar shifted so that he was now facing Wheeler and a smile played on his usually serious features.

"You may rise," he spoke, using his hands to demonstrate his order. "I have a few words to say to you before my guests."

Wheeler quickly stole a glance at Linka, as if for strength, then he stood, seeming momentarily shy and self-conscious. It was rare to see him this way, vulnerable almost, and Linka felt a tenderness towards him she could not explain if she tried. She could not deny it had to be nerve-wrecking being scrutinized by so many people.

When the Tsar spoke next, his voice mirrored some of the tenderness Linka was feeling, and the Russian girl was stunned by the discovery.

"I want to thank you. You have saved my life. If it weren't for your courage, your enviable bravery, I would not be standing here tonight. Everyone present needs to know how much of a hero you really are. And I owe you a great deal. So, with God as my witness, I tell you this: you may ask me for anything, even half of my humble _kingdom_ , so to speak, and it shall be yours."

There were excited whispers among the guests, a murmuring ocean that overwhelmed all order and rules, before all eyes turned to Wheeler. Everyone, Linka included, awaited the young American's response to the Tsar's generous offer.

Wheeler took a deep breath before resting his eyes on the smiling ruler. He seemed nervous, and a little embarrassed, by such massive attention.

"Your Majesty, thank you for your kind words," Wheeler finally spoke, and his voice was level and clear. "Personally, I don't think I've done anything extraordinary. I just lent a hand in a tough situation. I'm no hero. I'm not really... _anybody_ , especially compared to you and your noble family. I'm just... a guy who's in love with your daughter, sir."

There were gasps in the royal Dining Hall over Wheeler's shocking revelation. Linka's mouth dropped and her heart took to doing acrobatics fit for a circus. The loud whispers continued, sounding like a storm brewing, and all eyes traveled from the young American to the Grand Duchess and back.

"Silence!" boomed the Tsar impatiently, the first to overcome the surprise twist of the evening.

All noise ceased immediately and a moment later it was Wheeler who continued, his voice unwavering.

"And if Linka will give me a chance, and if the rest of your family can do the same, then that's all I could ever ask for."

Everyone was at a loss for words. It was a moment charged with so many different emotions it would surely go down in history as the most interesting dinner party of all times at Alexander Palace!

It was the Empress who stood gracefully and put everyone at ease with her warm smile. Things simmered down naturally with the importance of her presence.

"My young hero, on behalf of my entire family, I want to say that you have definitely warmed your way into our hearts. I invite you to consider our Palace your home, and I give you my full blessing to court my dear granddaughter for as long as she likes. And now, you two will officially commence the dances for the evening."

And as the orchestra began to play and the notes of a subtle waltz filled the air, Linka found herself inside Wheeler's arms. Swept away effortlessly on an empty dance floor, just like in a dream. Everything that had just happened did not register entirely in her brain. All she knew was that she felt warm and that her heart beat steadily.

Other couples added themselves to the mix little by little, creating a Grand Ball experience. Linka saw Daniil storming out of the Hall with quick strides, and she instantly knew that it was probably the last time she would see the young Duke. She also noticed that Gi had dragged onto the dance floor an unsuspecting young member of the royal court, and Linka almost laughed out loud when Gi craned her neck to wink at her.

Everything was back to normal, if what they were living could be considered _normalcy_. The only thing that was out of control was the crazed beating of her heart, fed by Wheeler's nearness. The gentle embrace of his arms and the steady gaze of his eyes catapulted Linka into a world of soft, fuzzy proportions. She moved closer to him and once more desired his lips on hers, even though she knew that, sadly, it would have to wait until they were finally alone. It would be unwise to keep pushing her luck that evening, for she had truly arrived at the limit.

Linka chose to smile a little instead, content with just _being_ for the moment.

"See, Yankee, that was not so bad, _nyet_? Now all that is left is meeting _your_ family."

This caused them to laugh lightly together before Wheeler made a face.

"One anxiety-provoking situation at a time... please!"

Linka took in his happy aura with pleasure, his genuine smile winning her over. She felt as if her heart had taken a little tumble and could do nothing but smile back at him. Tonight, her heart power was winning over her brain power like never before.

"I can't believe all that just happened," Wheeler shared, shaking his head a little. "Maybe it's a crazy, wonderful dream I'm having!"

"Then we are having the same dream."

Wheeler's eyes moved to her lips then back up to her eyes, the gesture so seductive it shook all her foundations for good behavior.

"You're so beautiful, babe. I should be getting a medal for _this_ instead!"

"And what is that, Yankee?" Linka replied, blushing a little at his appreciative glances. She shivered warmly and blinked up at him. It was as if all the grandeur of the Palace had melted like ice caps in the modern age, for nothing else existed but their contact.

"For _not_ kissing you senseless. It's pretty hard, you know."

"Well, you _are_ the hero of the night, after all," mused Linka, her tone gleeful as she met the hypnotizing blue color of his eyes. She felt wonderfully lost. "One more medal cannot hurt!"


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

A satisfied sigh escaped her lips and Linka smiled to herself. She turned on her side and pulled the covers over her body, creating a soft cocoon in the middle of the enormous bed. It had been a long night, yet, the time had seemed to race. She'd been by Wheeler's side the entire time. And everyone had wanted to meet him and shake his hand, some going as far as striking up a conversation. Grandmother had hugged Wheeler, her eyes filling with affection and acceptance as she examined the smiling American. Linka could tell that the gesture had touched Wheeler, and it made her love her Grandmother even more. Mishka had also wanted to meet Wheeler and they had chatted easily until the Tsar had also joined in. The rest of her Planeteer friends had wanted to congratulate them, and Gi had given her a fierce embrace as they laughed together.

It was so wonderful to have everyone recognize Wheeler's character as she knew it. The Yankee was far from perfect, he was often impulsive and irrational, but Linka was the first to attest to his goodness of heart. He had always shown insurmountable patience with her and could be gentle like no one else she had ever met before. Linka was proud to be standing next to him and this realization filled her with warmth for the rest of the evening.

Linka felt lulled by a sense of happiness, and slowly she started drifting off to sleep. At the forefront of her mind, however, were the words Wheeler had pronounced in front of everyone present. He had revealed that he was in love with her, something Linka had yet to wrap her mind around. It was massive, too important to leave alone. It seemed unbelievable that Wheeler could be so _deep_ , so mature, yet Linka felt it in her soul that it was true. The way his touch instantly ignited her, the soft perseverance of his kisses that could take her over completely...

The Russian girl had given in to sleep, but moments before completely drifting off, a noise outside her balcony reached her ears. She waited for it to pass but it came again. It was the scratching of small rocks against the glass veranda that surrounded her chamber.

Curious, Linka threw off the bed covers and reached for a silky robe. Her bare feet met the softness of Persian rugs and she took quick strides to the balcony. She moved the curtain aside and discovered that it was Wheeler who was trying to get her attention. He stood by a tall, twisted gate that divided the large terrace in two. Mainly, it was an extra safety feature in case anyone tried to climb up and into her chamber. Wheeler had managed, however, to make his way up two storeys and Linka stood incredulous, stuck between being amused and awed.

"Yankee, how did you get up here?" she called out finally once she had opened the glass doors.

"Kwame gave me a lift up," beamed Wheeler, his fingers curling around the iron gate as Linka laughed.

"How 'bout letting me in, babe?"

Linka nodded wordlessly, then pushed a small button by the door to unlock the gates. She watched Wheeler coming forward, a mixture of adrenaline and appreciation animating her spirit as he drew closer to her. Watching him, she momentarily forgot that he'd roused her from her serene slumber. His confidently charming smile led her to easily forgive him all things.

Wheeler let out a low whistle and his eyes came to life as he looked her over. "You're even more of a knock-out in sleepwear."

Linka suddenly remembered her silky, long nightgown that hugged her curves dangerously and automatically pulled the matching robe to a close before she could blush further.

Wheeler snickered at her predicament and watched her close the door behind them to prevent the sharp breeze from entering the room. He then went on to wrap her tightly in his arms, crushing her to his strong body.

"I couldn't sleep right without kissing you goodnight first," he whispered in her ear, moving her hair gently out of the way, his hands tangled in the blonde waves that framed the Russian girl's face prettily.

Linka relaxed against him, her arms locking securely around his neck as he rocked her slightly back and forth. She watched as he took in the details of her room and when he'd analyzed it to his liking, he laughed a little.

"Man, I thought my hut on Hope Island was an upgrade! Babe, how did you ever get used to Island life coming from a place like _this_?"

Linka knew her room was ostentatious, with the large mirrors, chandeliers, leather sofas, bookshelves, a wide collection of crystal birds of various sized and colors, not to mention the canopy bed and luxurious drapes and curtains that decorated the environment elegantly.

"I like my hut," she smiled slowly, her tone mock defensive. "It is quaint and charming and it does not take so long to clean!"

"Right!" Wheeler remarked, rolling his eyes and bringing her closer so that his lips hovered dangerously over hers.

"Princesses don't do house chores! It's as wrong as _me_ doing house chores!"

"Yankee... I am warning you, do not ever call me a princess again!" Linka pretended to push him away a little, but she was smiling and he would not budge.

"Ok... but I'll still let you boss me around if ya want."

Linka laughed and her hands ran over his chest before giving him a play push.

"Fine! Then you will leave me so I can resume sleeping like I was trying to do _before_ your sudden intrusion into my chamber?"

"I didn't even get to kiss you!" Wheeler pouted, moving his hand to caress the side of her face. His thumb ran over her lips lightly and his eyes were bright with a light that caused Linka's heart to flutter in her chest.

"Besides, you don't really want me to leave," he grinned a little wickedly, and suddenly she felt like a string marionette in his arms, pliable and hopelessly weak. But for once, she did not care about being strong.

Linka readily reached up to kiss him, unable to take more of his teasing. The urge to do so had pulsated through her veins all evening long, and she was going to take advantage of it now that they were finally alone! And suddenly, the voice of reason turned silent inside her and all that was left was Wheeler's warm mouth on hers. He'd pulled her crushingly close, and she abandoned her body to his muscular arms wrapped around her frame. The silk of her nightgown made it incredibly easy for his hands to follow the curves of her body, all the while sending incredible heat traveling through her. Linka let her lips communicate to him the things she was too timid to voice, as well as other things she barely understood at all.

Her breathing was uneven, jagged, as Wheeler moved his attention to her neck. His lips were fire on her tender skin, and she cradled his head in her hands. Small moans were escaping her parted lips and her mind felt hazy like the sky after a rainfall.

"Babe, it's dangerous to seduce me in your bedroom like this," Wheeler whispered in her ear, and she could feel his sharp intake of breath as he spoke.

"And why is that?" Linka replied, using his same tone, her voice clouded over with something like desire. She let one hand run slowly down the side of his face, meeting his eyes with a boldness she did not know she possessed.

"I like this side of you," the comment came, with a small smile. "It's different seeing you so... _unguarded_."

"Mmm, well, you are the one who is bringing this out in me."

"It's incredibly sexy." He punctuated his words with a slow kiss, and she melted more into his loving aura.

It was moments later that Wheeler met her eyes, and the look inside them stilled her. He had something to say, it seemed, something of a more serious nature, so Linka gave him her undivided attention and waited for him to speak.

"Babe..." Wheeler started, before collecting his thoughts once more. She could immediately tell when his tone was teasing or when it meant business, and this was no joking matter.

"Tonight, at dinner, I hadn't planned on saying what I did, I guess it just came out naturally but... yeah, I proclaimed my feelings for you in front of everyone... not exactly how I pictured me telling you, but the important thing is that I meant it. With all my heart. The thing is... I still don't know how _you_ feel about _me_."

Linka was touched by the emotions in his voice. There was a strange type of agony that animated his tone, and she hated to think that one of her words could simply crush him, tear him up inside. Such power frightened her suddenly, but she knew this was an essential portion of loving someone, a risk one had to face daily.

"Is it not obvious?" Linka replied, studying his eyes. It was difficult for her to erase all traces of self-consciousness as of yet, but his easy smile instantly put her more at ease.

"You're more of the _subtle_ type, darlin'." And as he said so, he took to placing little soft kisses on her lips.

Linka pouted a little before laughing, a warm sensation of joy spreading from her heart like sunrays at dawn. She kissed him thoroughly, to her liking, happy that she could silence him this way and confuse his bearings just as he could with her. In fact, when she pulled her mouth from his, he was like a little puppy awaiting orders, looking at her dreamily and softened.

"How about this, then? I love you, Jacob. And that, my dear Yankee, is completely all your fault!"

His smile was as bright as a hundred candles on a birthday cake and Linka was glowing herself from her revelation. It was the truest, most noble sentiment she had ever voiced in her life.

Wheeler embraced her at length, and the steady beating of his heart mixed with hers in a rapture of emotions.

"Promise me you'll tell me that everyday for the rest of our lives?" Wheeler voiced close to her ear in the most heartfelt manner, causing Linka to spontaneously smile.

She pulled away a little and sought out his eyes. "You are not supposed to be so romantic!"

"And this is not supposed to be so perfect," came his soft reply before kissing her once more.

It was true. Falling in love with the Yankee had been such a shocking revelation! She never would have thought in a million years that when they'd met on Hope Island, he would be the one to own her heart so completely. But fate had blessed them with the gift of love, and Linka vowed in that moment to never take it for granted.

"Well, we _are_ in a Palace, so maybe we are supposed to live happily ever after, like they say in your fairy tales, Yankee?"

Wheeler gave her his best smile and their glances became so intertwined Linka was aware they could spend the rest of the night like this, blissfully lost in each other.

"Only if you be my princess, babe."

THE END

* * *

A/N: Here it is! This is the longest story I've written to date, and I soooo loved writing it! Developing this plot got me through long, tedious hours at work... daydreaming sure makes the day go by faster! So... keep your eyes peeled for more stories, I just need some fresh inspiration. Big thanks to **Shani8** , **Becks7** , and **LouiseX** for all the encouragement, which greatly helped me move the story along. You're all fantastic! :)


End file.
